


Empty Promises and Broken Dreams

by lipsassweetascandy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsassweetascandy/pseuds/lipsassweetascandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after S6 GOT finale. Brienne has vowed to serve the Starks at Winterfell but Jaime visits from Kingslanding to ask Brienne for a favor that could jeopardize her promise to the Starks. Jaime/Brienne pairing w/Tormund and Cersei sub plots. Please review if you want to read more. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Empty Promises and Broken Dreams**

**_Chapter 1_ **

Two fortnights had passed and Brienne still couldn’t believe that the Starks had reclaimed Winterfell. She had always hoped it might be true but never in her wildest of dreams did she think she would live to see the day.

They all knew that although the North had been won for now it would not be a restful victory because other houses were already planning to overturn the Starks once again. Bird messengers had arrived from the south with news that there was a new Queen of Westeros, Cersei Baratheon. When Brienne heard this news she had decided to take a long ride around Winterfell to gather her thoughts. On one hand she was happy that Jaimie might become the hand again as he had always wished to be but on the other hand she didn’t trust Cersei, not only because she knew of Jaime’s true feelings for his sister—everyone did, but because Brienne was certain his sister would hurt and destroy Jaime if necessary because she had destroyed her own son to climb to the top. Brienne never understood how Jaime could love Cersei in the special way he did. But he had told her once people couldn’t chose who they love and she realized this was true when it came to Jaime and his sister too. He would never stop loving her. As heartbreaking as that was to realize Brienne knew the sooner she accepted it the sooner she could move on. Jaime had claimed her heart but so had Renly, and if she was able to get over his death she imagined it was possible to get past her feelings for Jaime as well. She rode back to Winterfell and wrapped her Oath breaker in a swath of velvet sliding it under her bed. She could not part with the sword, even when she tried to return it to Jaime, Brienne knew in her heart that she did not want to give it back, but she had to put it away for now so she could put him behind her. So she went down to the swordsmith and requested a new weapon with the Stark emblem emblazed on the hilt. She was an ally of the Starks now and she wanted to honor them because in her heart she knew they were the true rulers of the North.

Despite the impending chaos coming their way, Sansa Stark had decided to host a banquet to join the houses of the North with the Wildlings because there was still much work to do in uniting both groups for the greater good. Sansa asked Brienne to attend this banquet as a guest as well. Once rumor had spread across the castle about the banquet, the fire haired git Tormund asked Brienne if he could plunder her after the festivities were done. Since he was a Wildling, and most likely didn’t know the proper etiquette for civilized people Brienne chose not to slice him with her new sword after that remark but she did tell him to find another beast to consummate with because despite appearances she was still a maiden and had no interest in being plundered by him or ever. Tormund laughed at her words and told her he had requested they sit together at the table and Brienne rolled her eyes in reply although secretly she found herself curious as to what an evening with a Wildling would be like. Brienne told him she would see him at dinner to be amiable but in her heart of hearts she knew she was destined to be a woman of servitude and that was how she liked it. If Brienne had her way she would have tossed on her armor and stood guard at the castle wall with the rest of the men instead of attending this banquet. That was where she belonged, not in some stuffy dress that itched and made her the laughing stock of Winterfell.

Much to Brienne’s protest Sansa also had insisted Brienne take a maid to help prepare her for the evening. Brienne felt more comfortable in her armor but Sansa had told her she wanted to take this opportunity to thank Brienne for everything she had done and so in attempt to be graceful, Brienne accepted her offer.

Returning to her chambers she saw the dress her maid had laid out for her to wear and Brienne nearly gasped. It was a beautiful silver dress with low cut bust line and full skirt and the material was much finer than she imagined. It was nowhere near the poor quality of the fur lined pink smock she was forced to wear before being tossed into the bear pit. Brienne admired the stitching but still underneath it all she knew it was far too feminine for her.

“My Lady, I have your bath drawn. I will procure your accessories and then return to wash you and prepare your dress,” proclaimed the young maid from her bath chamber.

“There is no need to wash or dress me. You may however find my squire Podrick and let him know that I need him to be alert tonight.”

“Yes My Lady,” the girl said with a short bow and then she had left the bath chamber.

Brienne glanced at the small tub thinking it a waste to use all this water on just her but she had had a long day so she disrobed and got in. The water felt amazing and she inhaled the sweet aroma of lavender and other floral scents. Reaching for the soap Brienne washed herself and then reached for her back. She struggled to get beyond her shoulder blades and lost her grip on the soap. It dropped a few inches and then slid down her back with a light pressure and she realized her maiden had returned to assist.

“Allow me my Lady,” a deep voice spoke from behind.

“It’s alright you don’t need to…” Brienne’s words trailed when she heard the familiar voice and turned around to find none other than Sir Jaime Lannister kneeling behind her, his good hand holding the bar of soap that had just sent a trail of soapy lather down her back.

“Sir Jaime, what are you doing here?” Brienne gasped and jerked away from his hand and over to the opposite side of the tub.

“I thought that quite obvious,” replied Jaime with a smile and then he added, “To see you of course.”

“And they let you in here? I wasn’t aware you had mended bridges with the Starks.”

Jaime chuckled and shook his head.  “I know my way around this place. I most likely have more familiarity with Winterfell than you do Lady Brienne.”

Jaime’s eyes dipped down to the milky white water and Brienne followed his gaze noting that her breasts were peeking out and she rushed to cover them with her arms.

 “It makes no difference to me,” Jaime continued “But since it appears you are finished with your bath perhaps you wish to have this conversation once you are dry.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes and Brienne looked into his crystal blue gaze to determine if Jaime was truly here for her as he claimed as he grabbed her bath robe and offered it to her.

“This is quite ungentlemanly,” gasped Brienne and Jaime chuckled again.

“Yes of course how rude of me. I just thought since we’d both seen it all before it was no longer an issue. I will turn around if it pleases my Lady,” offered Jaime and he set the robe down across the chair next to the basin and then he turned his back to her.

Brienne suddenly very aware of her body and especially her feminine parts stood up the water sliding down her silky skin and then she turned her back to him stepping out of the tub and reached for the robe. Once it was on and tightly secure Brienne turned around at the same time Jaime did. Curious as to how he knew the exact moment that she became decent again Brienne glanced behind Jaime and noted her sword was propped against the wall. She could see her reflection in it and Brienne glanced back to Jaime critically who simply smirked knowingly.

“I never claimed to be a gentleman. Besides you cannot blame me for wanting another look at Brienne the Beauty.”

“Don’t mock me,” Brienne snapped back and stepped closer to Jaime in challenge with chin held high. “I don’t need my sword to hurt you.”

Jaime smiled broadly his even teeth white and eyes sparkling which had a strange effect on Brienne, giving her heart an extra rush of blood and he replied, “That is a tempting offer, especially if you get to be on top but since we are on the subject, why is this pathetic sword in your midst when you have been given a far superior piece of weaponry?”

Brienne’s gaze became hooded as she glanced over at her new Stark sword and she replied truthfully, the Oath keeper is safe but I serve the Stark’s now.”

“You mean fulfilling your oath to Catelyn Stark, saving Sansa from that sadistic freak Ramsay, and returning her birthright to her and her bastard brother was not enough?” Jaime stepped closer and Brienne glared at him.

“They have taken me in as one of their own and I have pledged my allegiance to Lady Sansa.”

Jaime pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Never mind me. Why are you here and not in Kings landing right now? I thought for certain you would be renamed hand of the Queen,” said Brienne.

For the first time that evening Jaime’s smile faltered, the crinkles around his eyes fell, and his gaze dropped to his feet.

A voice from the other room interrupted them both.

“Lady Brienne, I have procured some finery from the house collection. Also I found Squire Podrick and gave him your message,” the maid called from Brienne’s bed chamber and Brienne’s gaze darted to meet Jaime’s as she worried about both of them being discovered her in her bath chamber.

“I will be out momentarily,” Brienne proclaimed calm but sternly.

Rushing over to Jaime she grabbed him by both his shoulders and pushed him back to hide behind an armoire in the bath chamber. Brienne knew if Jaime was discovered the Starks would imprison him or worse for breaking in unannounced and for some of the bad blood he had with their family in the past. He was an enemy here and she owed it to him to protect him. Especially after what he did for her at Riverrun.

****

Once Brienne was safely in the other room Jaime snuck from his hiding place to spy on her. The young maid was now dressing Brienne. If he looked closely enough he could see from the side, the tips of her rosy breast peaks before she slid the dress sleeves over her toned and smooth arms. Jaime felt himself harden as he gaped on. In truth he had dreamed of Brienne ever since his encounter with her in the bath house. It was somewhat ironic at this juncture that he would find her yet again in a bath chamber. Her body wasn’t traditionally attractive, not like his sister Cersei but there was something to be said for her long limbs, silky smooth and milky skin, and apple shaped breasts. They were just the right size to fit in the palm of one’s hand. He only wished he had the luxury of stripping down as well to join her so he could fondle said breasts and kiss her full lips before penetrating that blonde mass of coiled hair that guarded her womanhood but Jaime knew full well that Brienne was still a maiden, and more importantly a noble woman, and their union was impossible. Unless they were married it could never happen. Jaime had never been with another woman besides Cersei, he had never loved another woman either, but for the first time since being with his sister he found himself questioning where his heart truly lay and fantasizing about being the one responsible for taking Brienne’s maidenhead. He just wasn’t sure he was worthy of her, in fact he was quite positive he wasn’t and as soon as Brienne found out what he had done she would wholeheartedly agree with him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A fortnight ago Jaime Lannister had fled Kingslanding, now a wanted man with a price on his head he thought long and hard about his next course of action. His brother had gone off to God knows where and his father was dead. There was no one left to who he could turn until he recalled the last person he ever trusted. Oddly enough that person was a woman—Lady Brienne of Tarth. When Jaime thought about her it brought warmth to his body. Whether she knew it or not Brienne had the ability to calm and bring joy to Jaime’s heart. These feelings were almost hauntingly eerie until he found himself wanting to spend more time with her. Jaime was certain Brienne did not share his regards and the last thing he wanted in this world was to bring her harm but when the rest of him had died, his heart took over and pointed him towards Winterfell, the land of his family’s enemy.

Before Brienne left for the banquet she told Jaime to stay put in the bath chamber but Jaime couldn’t help but look around her bed chambers. For a moment he gazed fondly at her polished armor and then he plopped down upon her bed. He could smell her scent on her bedding, a combination of lavender and must. He could have fallen asleep perfectly content to be surrounded by her in any way shape or form but then he heard footsteps and the door began to open. Jaime dove under the bed hitting something hard as he did so and discovered a piece of metal poking out of a velvet sleeve. Smiling to himself he realized he had discovered Brienne’s hiding place for the Oathkeeper and Jaime suddenly longed to be near her. He heard the maid in the bath chamber emptying the tub and he snuck out.

Jaime recalled Brienne’s warning to stay put and realized he needed to disguise himself unless he wanted to spend the evening behind bars or hanging from a noose so he snuck back to the chamber just outside the great hall and stole a large fur shroud along with a ridiculous fur hat. Curious as to the manner of guests at this banquet Jaime peeked out into the great hall and saw men with beards and hair so messy they looked as if creatures could have nested within and then he glanced back at the cloak room next to him. Had the Starks actually invited Wildlings to this party? Had the world gone mad? Jaime was sure this must have been Jon Snows influence and he scowled as one man walked by him with a particularly strong and foul stench.

Wrapping the fur cloak around him he stepped into the great hall. Figuring if he was dressed as a Wildling he better act like one Jaime attempted to grunt and walk with a wider and heavier gait. Lady Sansa was seated at the head table and her eyes scanned him but Jaime quickly averted his gaze and shoved another Wildling male in what he thought was their typical friendly greeting.  The man however did not respond in kind and whacked Jaime with a backhand to the shoulder and called him an undecipherable name. Jaime was unfazed by the name calling however the Wildling packed a hell of a punch and he was sure he would have a bruise in the morning from the slug. Reluctantly, Jaime took a seat at another table since he was unsuccessful in making friends with the brut and scanned the room for Brienne. Jaime finally found her at the left end of the head table and noticed that she was seated next to another Wildling with hair the color of fire. His eyes were deep set, he had a broad chest, along with an air of authority, and Jaime suspected that he was the leader. Curious to observe the barbarian Jaime took a careful survey of the man’s demeanor to see whether or not he could in fact behave in a civilized manner because they would have never dared to do something as foolish as this joint venture back at Kingslanding. Narrowing his gaze he saw the man smile and gesture towards Brienne in a strange manner as his brow moved up and down. Was he flirting with Brienne? Jaime wondered thinking the idea entirely ridiculous until he saw Brienne smile at the weasel. Then the man laughed raised his utensil in the air, and lowered it to stab a piece of meat but the meat wasn’t from his own plate but Brienne’s. Jaime felt a surge of anger rush through his veins having a sudden urge to plow through this savage with his sword. He was on his feet within seconds when another Wildling asked him, “You going to eat that?” Jaime saw Sansa’s gaze rake over him once again and he knew he had to keep his identity hidden not only for his sake but for Brienne’s as well. Jaime sat back down and turned back to his plate of meat.

“Yes I am,” he replied dryly not terribly hungry but then he saw the cup of mead and went for it.

The evening went on and speeches were made and then everyone stood. Jaime hung back as people began to move around noting several other familiar faces; one was Petyr Baelish or Littlefinger as he was more commonly known. Jaime knew the man more slippery than a snake and thought it interesting and also ill-fated for the Starks that he wound up here. He also saw Jon Snow, who was now the appointed King of the North. Jaime wasn’t so sure about their choice to choose the bastard son of Ned Stark but he supposed Snow was better than Ramsay. Rumors had it Ramsay Bolton even killed his own father. Sighing Jaime glanced over the crowd for a blonde head of hair when he came face to face with the Fire haired git.

“Are you from the Wildlands? I have not seen you before?” The man asked and Jaime shook his head.

“Ah you don’t speak then?”

Even though the man was a full head taller he wanted to smash his face with his golden hand but instead Jaime gave a nod in reply.

“Sir Tormund you forgot your knife,” Brienne approached the man from behind passing him a rather large hunting knife. Her eyes met Jaime’s and widened.

“And who might you be?” She asked trying to play along.

“He is mute,” Tormund replied for Jaime and Brienne met Jaime’s stare with an incredulous gaze.

“Ah well Sir if you can hear you should join your friends. Apparently the Wildlings are intending to have their own celebration just north of here.”

“I will show you,” replied Tormund with a broad smile.

Jaimie tried not to outwardly groan but happened to notice there was a small bemused smirk painted plainly across Brienne’s face.

“Thank you for your hospitality and good company Lady Brienne,” said Tormund. He took her hand and kissed her palm, which in turn caused Brienne to blush.

Jaimie watched all of this as if it was a horrible dream from which he could not wake up. In what world would Lady Brienne of Tarth ever consider advances from a Wildling? And he couldn’t even kiss the top of her hand properly. It was maddening especially since Brienne appeared to be enjoying herself as well.

“Have a nice evening, both of you,” replied Brienne as her gaze flicked quickly with Jaime he cursed under his breath and followed the big red beast out the door.

Xxx

When Brienne returned to her room her face was flushed and she couldn’t help but gaze out her window. She was upset with Jaimie for adamantly ignoring her order to stay put but since he was among everyone in the great hall, but in disguise Brienne thought it wise to let him sneak out in the crowd. It was for his own safety. He was taking a big risk showing his face here of all places.

She went over to her dressing area and selected a gown to wear to bed which she would have loved to put on immediately only the dress she was wearing had too many buttons down the back. Buttons she couldn’t reach. She thought about calling for her maid to help but then Brienne figured she had gotten out of harder things than this dress and she lifted the skirt up over her head.

“Need some assistance with that?” A familiar voice spoke from the doorway and Brienne instantly brought her skirt back down. Her face now crimson red she saw Jaimie standing there looking very smug.

“Don’t you ever knock, or go away for that matter?” Questioned Brienne as she turned to try to loosen the buttons again and then Jaime stepped towards her.

“When a lady is in distress I’m inclined to help her.”

“Oh yes, like you attempted to help me by attending dinner in the great hall tonight? Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if you had been caught? You should have stayed with Tormund.”

“That big oaf? What do you take me for, a simpleton? I would rather cut off my other hand than listen to him go on and on about getting drunk and making love to goats.”

“He did not say that,” retorted Brienne turning around clearly surprised and Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

“You had to be there I suppose.”

Frowning Brienne turned back to her dress but Jaime brushed her hands away and began to undo the buttons for her.

“Do you really like that savage?” Questioned Jaime seriously.

“I do not know, I suppose he is alright for a Wildling,” replied Brienne thoughtfully and Jaime dropped his hand.

“So are you attracted to him?” Jaime asked staring at the large artery running down her neck imagining what it would feel like to brush his lips against her soft flesh as he trailed kisses along her jaw line.

“What? Attracted, no I am not even…It wouldn’t be proper and I am only interested in serving Lady Sansa.”

“Are you attracted to me Lady Brienne?” Jaime questioned as she turned to face him her face colored pink once more.

Brienne was not sure what Jaime was getting at but there was no way she could deny her attraction to him. He was the perfect man, with the golden halo of hair, perfectly built chest, sparkling blue eyes, full mouth, even his golden hand was beautiful. But she would rather eat dung than tell him that.

Jaime realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Brienne unless he got down to the core of the matter and questioned her, “You have no desires to ever be married then?”

“I have no desire to be married to anyone Sir Jaime,” Brienne replied curtly as he finished the final button. She did not enjoy this subject primarily because it was one that had caused her much pain in her young life. No one would ever want to marry her because she was ugly.

Jaime raked his gaze over her naked back longingly realizing that their union could never be anything more than his bed time fantasy if she had no intention of marrying because even though he had done a many horrible and unspeakable things in his life, deflowering an honest and noble maiden and walking away from her was not going to be one of those unspeakable acts.

“Where is all of this talk of marriage coming from? Are you intending to marry soon?” Brienne asked suddenly feeling ill at the thought.

Jaime decided that he needed to speak the truth now before his window closed for ever. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be with a man Brienne? Would you ever consider being intimate with a man even if you had no desire to marry?”

Brienne’s face flamed red and she turned to Jaime.

“Are you playing some kind of game, because if you are I promise you this is not funny, not one bit.”

“Brienne, I have never been more serious in my life,” replied Jaime in earnest.

“I think you should go,” replied Brienne more unable to stand the pressure.

“I need to be with you Brienne,” exclaimed Jaime and she gasped. If his eyes weren’t so transfixed on hers she might think this was some kind of elaborate ruse but as it were it appeared he was quite serious. Brienne felt physically shaken unsure of what to do because never in her wildest dreams did she imagine this happening at this juncture in time. Jaime actually found her attractive? Brienne wondered if he had consumed too much mead at the dinner. She had to reason with him and help him to see the reality of the situation which was that they were just friends.

“Jaime---”

But Brienne was unable to say more because Jaime had just closed the small space between them and attacked her mouth with his own. Gasping Brienne was unsure how to react when he gripped her neck with his good hand and took the kiss deeper.

Not familiar with this manner of affection Brienne had to come up for air. Her chest was heaving as she panted and she pulled back to look at Jaime while taking in a deep breath. His eyes were now heavy with lust, and she realized she could no longer deny it. She wanted this too. Leaning back in he took her lips again and his tongue dove into her mouth. The passionate encounter had startled her but his tongue was doing things she never dreamed possible. The exhilaration she felt reminded her of their first sword fight, the one where Jaime put everything he had into it. Inspired by his challenge Brienne wanted to match his passion and she wrapped her arms around him unable to get enough her hands wandered aimlessly over his muscular chest and arms.

Brienne hadn’t even had time to consider the fact that she a woman of noble birth should not be conducting herself in such a manner and so recklessly but she was too far gone to care. She helped Jaime out of his tunic and then she felt her dress fall free from her shoulders. Unaware it was even happening Brienne felt as if she were floating on a cloud when the cool night air brushed lightly against her rosy nipples and then she was exhilarated with the sensation of Jaime’s hot mouth on her breast as his large calloused hand massaged the other. Brienne clung to him her body doing all sorts of things it had never done before.  Shaking against him as he held her in his arms her womanhood grew damp and began to throb, and then her nipples hardened under his touch finding pleasure in every stroke and hot breath. Brienne looked down at him devouring one breast and then the next, her hand running through his hair and in the back of her mind knowing this was wildly inappropriate but her body was screaming to let him continue. It felt amazing. Jaime nudged her over to the bed and his hand dove under her skirt. At first Brienne was confused as to what he was doing but when his skilled fingers found her wet sex and massaged her most intimate region Brienne’s hips bucked into him encouraging his own arousal.

It was as if there were small canons inside her and Jaime was setting them off one by one. Learning from him Brienne slid her hand down into Jaime’s breeches surprised at the hard length of him. She had seen him naked before but she never imagined he could get this big. Jaime groaned in pleasure, her name falling from his lips in a gasp and her eyelids fluttered as his lips came back up to claim hers. Her body had travelled to an ethereal plane where the rest of the world faded out and it was just the two of them.

“Brienne, are you certain you want this?” Jaime asked knowing he couldn’t in good conscience do this if Brienne was not ready. He fully expected her to tell him she still wanted him to leave preparing himself for the painful blow when Brienne gave a nod.

“Yes. Please don’t stop.”

Jaimie needed no further pause. Hiking up her skirt he undid his own breeches, as quick as possible with his one hand and then he pushed through her golden gate to his paradise. When Brienne cried out he nearly lost it but then her body stiffened as her long legs wrapped around him tensely. Worried she might be in pain he met her gaze worriedly and whispered, “Are you alright?”

There was a long pause before her lids opened once more and she met Jaime’s blue gaze with her own.  Pushing herself upwards she welcomed him inside deeper as she slid up and down his length fully encompassing him. Jaime nearly lost it, never having been inside a woman this tight before but as they both got comfortable they began to move in tandem and she met him thrust for thrust until her climax came. Jaime quickly followed pouring himself into her he kissed her mouth one last time before collapsing with her onto the bed.

They were both silent for a long while, the only sound was their heavy breathing as they regained composure. Jaime stroked his fingers along Brienne’s long curves and was the first to break the silence.

“For some reason when I am with you, everything makes sense. You are a pure soul Brienne and I couldn’t in good conscience allow this evening to end without asking you to reconsider.”

“Reconsider what?” Questioned Brienne.

Jaime’s gaze darted over to her dress now discarded on the floor.

“Reconsider your opinions on marriage so I can ask you to be my wife.”

Brienne’s head shot up and she pushed herself up on to her elbows.

“What?” Her head was spinning as she met Jaime’s gaze head on.

“Just what happened to you within the last two fortnights to make you behave this way Jaime? I daresay you do not quite seem yourself.”

“Really, because I’d argue that I feel more myself now than ever before.”

Brienne got out of the bed and moved to put on her night gown.

“Why are you really here Jaime? Because I have a feeling it wasn’t merely to bed me.”

Jaime sat up and he ran his hand along his face.

“I meant what I said earlier. I came here to see you.”

“And?”

“And I need your help with something.”

Brienne realized at that point that Jaime didn’t love her. He was here for his own selfish needs. She thought he had changed but she supposed after going back to Kingslanding things fell back into place as they always had been and tonight was simply an itch and she was his aversion. Brienne’s face tensed and her fists balled and then she ordered him to get up and get dressed.

“You know you almost had me fooled for a moment there,” replied Brienne coolly as she turned away from him so he could put on his drawers.

“I have been nothing but honest with you since my arrival.”

Brienne scoffed and she turned back to face him. Thankfully he was half dressed now and she replied, “Out with it then. Why are you here Kingslayer?”

“It’s ironic that you used that name.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and walked over to her door putting her hand on the door handle to ensure Jaimie left this time but he continued.

“I killed the Queen.”

Brienne wasn’t sure she heard Jaime correctly but despite her apparent shock he continued.

“She was completely mad…She murdered innocent men, women, and children with wild fire and would have kept doing so had I not stopped her…I killed my sister. I killed Cersei and I need your help to ensure this truth never sees the light of day.”

Brienne looked at Jaime as if he had just grown a head of horns not sure where this fell on the scale of mortal sin. She was pretty certain this was one of the worst offenses humanly possible and not only that but this was his second offense with killing a royal, and this time he had killed his own blood. If she had any kind of moral responsibility to her Lady or the House of Stark, and just in general, she had to report this immediately. In fact she knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. But something gave her pause; maybe it was the shock of hearing his confession, or the way Jaimie looked at her with pleading eyes like he was a man with nothing to lose.

But before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

“Lady Brienne, its Sansa. Might I have a word?” The handle turned and the door opened before she could say hide.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brienne’s heart stopped and her throat went dry when Sansa pushed open the door and discovered her after she and Jaime had just made love for the first time. But when Brienne followed Sansa’s gaze over to her bed to face the incriminating scene before them nothing was there but a pile of bedding that had somehow made its way to the floor. Suspecting what was under that bedding she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“I hope I am not disturbing you too late,” replied Sansa once she was inside the room.

“No my Lady, you could never disturb me. Is everything alright?” Brienne questioned with concern. She watched the corner of her bed out of the side of her eye.

Sansa glanced around the room and paused for a moment. The suspense was killing Brienne and she met the young beauty’s gaze in question.

“I think there was a spy at the banquet tonight.”

“A spy? Did you see someone?” Brienne asked curiously trying to keep the hitch out of her voice.

“There was a man, his face was obscured by one of those big fur cloaks, but he didn’t appear to belong.”

“This is serious,” replied Brienne and Sansa gave a nod.

“Would you mind doing a sweep tonight?”

“Of course my Lady. I will do a thorough search and report back to you in the morning.”

“Actually, I spoke with my brother and he thinks you should move to my quarters for security reasons. Would that work for you?”

“You needn’t ask my Lady. I’ll take care of the issue at hand and then move my things.”

“Thank you Lady Brienne.”

Brienne nodded expecting Sansa to turn and leave but as she twisted back to the door she paused for a moment and then returned to Brienne.

“I did not have the opportunity to compliment you on your gown this evening. It was lovely. I suspect Tormund Giantsbane thought so as well.” Sansa’s eyes twinkled and Brienne’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Thank you my Lady, you are too kind.”

“He is a bit rough around the edges but I think underneath his Wildling outer layer, he is a good man.”

“I agree,” replied Brienne with a soft smile. In that moment she thought she heard a thud and Sansa glanced over towards the bed.

“Did you hear that?” She asked.

“I think there is a critter in here somewhere.”

“I will get someone in here to kill it.”

“Oh do not trouble anyone. I shall take care of the problem. With one swing of my sword it will be expelled within seconds.”

Sansa appeared quite repulsed by the thought but Brienne assured her. “You should get some rest my Lady. I will ensure your safety.”

She gave a polite nod, thanked Brienne and then finally left. Once the door was closed Brienne turned around to uncover her evening caller but he had shoved the blankets aside and was already on his feet.

“You are unbelievable do you know that?” Jaime spat already pacing the floor clearly distraught by Brienne’s conversation with Sansa. “One moment we are pounding flesh together screaming each other’s names and the next you are confessing to _Lady Sansa_ how much you pine for that _Oaf_?”

“I never said I pined for him.”

Jaime huffed and folded his arms.

“Did what we shared together tonight mean nothing to you?” Jaime questioned stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder seemingly quite upset over Brienne’s actions or lack of action.

“It meant something and then you ruined it.” Brienne answered sharply stepping away from his grasp.

Jaime’s face fell. Whenever Brienne was on the defense she did not hold back, and the few words she did express cut him deeply.

“Brienne—“

But the Lady of Tarth did not want to hear any more of Jaime’s excuses.

“You show up out of nowhere and confess to me that you killed your sister, the woman you loved who you were eternally devoted to and now all of the sudden you lust for me and want my help to cover up your indiscretions. How dare you!”

“Brienne, the last thing I ever wished for was to hurt you. And I--”

“I do not want to hear it. Every new word you spout brings me more grief.”

Her face was hard and Jaime was unsure if all hope was lost when.

“I need to do a pass around Winterfell. You must go.” She looked at him pointedly.

Jaime was certain she meant for him to understand her unsaid words with that pointed look and he did. Her message was loud and clear. She didn’t love him. His heart sunk when Jaime realized then that it was over. He couldn’t bear to face her anymore. It hurt too much.

Brienne stepped into her trousers and then threw on her tunic. Jaime’s gaze wandered aimlessly about the room scrambling to think of something he could say to fix his errors this evening.  If Brienne truly wanted him cast him out he had nothing left to live for. _How had things gotten so bad?_ Jaime wished he knew of a way to go back and time and delay his confession. He should never have burdened Brienne with this. He should have faced trial and accepted his punishment, even if it meant he would never get to see her face again.

Absently as she slipped on her boots, Brienne spoke, “There is a room at the top of the east tower. No one goes up there. You will be safe for the time being.”

Jaime lifted his head and met her blue gaze. For the first time Jaime noticed the flecks of dark blue mixed with light blue in her eyes and revealing potential in her gaze. Not all had been lost, he thought to himself with great relief. He had a burst of energy he could only assume was caused by true elation and Jaime finished dressing and then he moved towards Brienne to thank her and kiss her to demonstrate his gratitude. Only when Jaime leaned in Brienne backed away.

“You need to be invisible Jaime. I mean it.”

Now that they had established their impassioned and deep connection Jaime felt it a challenge to keep his distance from Brienne but he knew this time he had to play by her rules. She was the reason he came here. For once Jaime wanted to be a good person and he knew the only one who could ensure that was Brienne. Obliging her Jaime gave a nod and offered, “I will do whatever it takes to protect your honor Brienne, I know how much it means to you.”

“It’s too late for that,” replied Brienne shortly taking her Stark crested sword with her on her way out of the room.

xxx

Brienne had checked in with Podrick to enlist his assistance with the security sweep and they agreed to split up and take opposite sides of the castle even though she was almost positive the _spy_ in question was the man she had just had sexual relations with who was presently vacating her bed chamber.

She thought about Jaime and why he had come to Winterfell of all places. The only thing that made sense was that the Starks and Lannister’s were enemies so none would come looking for him. That theory would have held water if Cersei was still alive but there were no Lannister’s left, except him and his missing brother. Having spent all those weeks with Jaime as captors she never knew him to be a coward, but if he was running away from his crimes then he had to be brought to justice. It seemed simple enough but there was something in his eyes that told Brienne there was more to it—he seemed so desolate and forlorn, especially when she told him he had to leave. It felt as if he thought she was his last hope.

Brienne shook off her thoughts still unsure about how to handle Jaime’s presence here when she bumped into someone on her sweep through the great hall.

“It’s a grand room but a little drafty for my taste,” confessed Littlefinger who was seated in shadow by the back entrance.

“Lord Baelish, I did not see you over there.”

“Sometimes there are advantages to being unseen,” he remarked with a careful smile and Brienne watched him shrewdly.

“Yes.” Brienne never had occasion to speak with Littlefinger nor did she desire to at this juncture and she concluded, “If you will excuse me.”

“Are you hunting for the Spy?” He asked.  Brienne’s ears piqued and she met his gaze tentatively.

“Yes, did you see him?” she questioned carefully.

“I did in fact. He was posing as a Wildling at the Banquet.”

“Would you be able to describe his appearance and did you see what direction he went?” Brienne added with attempt to keep a straight face and not show her cards.

“I didn’t see which direction he went but it was obvious he knew his way around.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He walked with confidence. There were no wrong turns or interest in the lavish culinary treats or Wildlings around him for that matter.”

Brienne tried her best not to allow her gaze to falter. She was not used to playing games with people. Part of her was resentful of Jaime for putting her in this position, cursing him for deciding to attend dinner this evening, but the other part, the more determined part intended to protect him at all costs.

“So you think he worked for the Bolton’s?” She asked thoughtfully.

“I am not certain.”

Brienne gave a nod and walked a half circle around the hall as if surveying it from new angles. Baelish stood and watched her smugly. Unsure she should trust this man Brienne decided it would be best to dismiss him instead. “Thank you Lord Baelish. Your observations have been very helpful.”

“I am happy to help any time Lady Brienne,” Littlefinger smiled eerily and then Brienne turned to leave, but before she could he stopped her.

“There was one thing I did notice that was quite unusual about him however.”

“And what was that?” Brienne questioned with tight jaw prepared to acknowledge his final statement as a means to finishing this conversation.

“The spy seemed quite fixated on _you_ Lady Brienne. In fact he was watching you all evening. Would you happen to know why that might be?”

Brienne’s face fell and her stomach dropped realizing at this point that she had just walked into a trap.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brienne stood before Lord Baelish feeling suddenly small even though she towered over him by a good six inches.  He had asked her if she noticed the _spy_ watching her and if she happened to know why.

She had been around men like Baelish before, men who felt superior by talking others down and Brienne realized that she did not have to play his game. Taking a deep breath she stood a little taller wanting the man who was known as Littlefinger to know that he could not intimidate her or make her feel small and she finally gave him her reply.

“No, I did not notice the _spy_ or anyone out of place for that matter.”

“Then you must not be as well versed in security and surveillance as everyone claims you are.” Littlefinger said with an air of authority.

“Lady Sansa invited me as a guest to the banquet this evening. My squire Podrick Payne was conducting surveillance in my stead,” Brienne offered in her defense.

Lord Baelish gave a nod and then glanced over towards the head table.

“Lady Sansa’s safety should be your first priority, remember that.”

“Lady Sansa always takes precedence. However I would like to remind you Lord Baelish that I work for Lady Sansa and not you.”

He seemed taken aback by her directness for a moment but Littlefinger quickly recouped himself and his lips curved upwards but Brienne noticed the smile never reached his eyes.

“I can appreciate a woman who is willing to speak her mind but a word of caution—Be careful. The world is not always kind to those who speak their minds, or try to dodge questions made by those in a position of authority.”

Not taking kindly to his veiled threats Brienne chose to dismiss him. With head held high Brienne concluded, “It has been noted Lord Baelish.” Brienne took her leave hoping and praying that Littlefinger did not stop her again. That was a close call, too close. She knew she would have to keep her distance from Jaime for his safety and her own now.

Finishing her rounds Brienne returned to her room and found everything tidied up. Her clothing had even been neatly packed up and on her bed in the velvet sheath lay Oathkeeper. Only this time there was a small piece of parchment peeking out from inside. Brienne went over to the sword and pulled out what appeared to be a note.

It read, _“To the Lovely Lady Brienne:  Please don’t forget this or me this time. You are an astonishing woman and I am working out a plan that could benefit both of us. Please think about my proposal, it has been a long time coming. -Love, Your Secret Admirer.”_

As Brienne folded up the note her heart beat a little faster. As much as she wanted to hate Jaime she simply could not. In fact after reading the damned note she longed to see him again, blushing at the memory of what they did together on the very bed in which she was now seated. Mere hours before she had given up her virginity to Jaime Lannister of all people. Brienne wondered in what parallel universe was she now living in? It was not at all like she expected either, having been in battle she saw her fair share of men with prostitutes, so Brienne knew what sex involved. But she had not expected it to be so intimate or for it to make her feel so feminine, or emotional. For the first time in her life she actually felt beautiful and admired. No one else but her father had ever treated her in such a way.

Brienne did not know what to think. She felt as if this was all spinning rapidly out of control and at the same time she wanted it to happen again, yearning to feel Jaime’s tender touch  on her skin and experience him moving inside her once more. As painful as that first moment was the rest was quite pleasurable and even she would daresay special. If only he hadn’t told her about Cersei immediately afterwards she might have been able to sustain the soft glow that she had experienced after their love making for a little longer. But as it was Brienne came to the realization that Jaime in his desperation had displaced his feelings of passion, love, and affection for his sister on to her. As much as she wished to never hear about Cersei again Brienne was glad that Jaime had brought her back to reality, because even though it was too late for her, she knew where things stood. There was no danger of getting carried away in some romantic fantasy because there was no future with him. Jaime needed to find a new identity and go somewhere no one knew of him. Perhaps he needed to leave Westeros all together. The thought broke her heart but if it could ensure his safety Brienne knew she had to convince him to go away.

Sighing to herself she traced her fingers across his handwriting lightly, tucked it carefully back into Oathkeepers velvet sheath, and then she made her way to Lady Sansa’s quarters.

The rooms were much bigger on this end of the castle and more lavish. Brienne not wanting to wake Sansa at this hour found her new bedchamber and got herself ready in the adjoining bath chamber so she could turn in for the night. But when she returned to her bed chamber clean and dressed for sleep she found Sansa pacing the floor next to her fireplace.

“I am sorry I knocked but no one answered and I knew you must have returned because I saw your things,” offered Sansa.

“It is alright My Lady. I did not want to disturb you. I was in the bath chamber.”

“”May I?” Sansa asked pointing over to a chair next to the fire place and Brienne nodded.

“Of course, please sit down.”

Sansa took a chair and waited for Brienne to do the same and then she confessed, “I could not sleep.”

“I am sorry My Lady. If it the spy you saw this evening, I must inform you that there is no trace of him. You are safe now and there is no current threat for you to concern yourself with.”

“I appreciate your help tonight. Thank you.” Sansa paused for a moment and looked into the fire and explained, “Although I must confess, it is not a spy that kept me awake tonight.”

Brienne put her hand out and placed it over the younger woman’s knuckles. “You have been through a lot. It is understandable.”

Sansa glanced down at Brienne’s hand and leaned against the chair pulling a pillow up to her chest for comfort, “I want to remember this as my family home but walking through certain parts of this place I am reminded daily of the abuse and torture I abstained under Lord Bolton.”

Brienne knew of what Sansa was speaking of. She did not like to talk about it often but it was apparent Ramsay Bolton had severely hurt her not only physically but mentally as well.

“Your brother is here now. He will look after you. Despite what happened in the past, it has made you stronger and you are capable of more than you give yourself credit.”

“Lord Baelish asked me to go away with him to the Vale where we would rule over The Fingers together,” Sansa interrupted her suddenly.

Brienne’s hand dropped in surprise and she met Sansa’s gaze with concern.

“Do you wish to go with Lord Baelish?”

“On one hand I would do anything to leave Winterfell, if only for a small reprieve because I do not think I have it in me to abstain what is still to come, but on the other hand, I do not trust Lord Baelish.”

“First let me say I would follow you anywhere My Lady so rest assured. But are you certain you wish to leave now? You have come this far without anyone’s help but your own. I knew your mother and I see much of her in you. She was just as determined, steadfast, and independent as you. Although she met a tragic end I do not believe her death was in vain. Her final wish before the end was to ensure you and your sister’s safety. You have a network of alliances here. It is not my place to tell you what to do but if you seek my council I must advise that Winterfell is your home and if you were to leave you would certainly make yourself vulnerable. Plus I am not entirely sure Lord Baelish has your best interest in mind. I think you are wise not to trust him.”

Sansa raised her brows appearing to be somewhat surprised by Brienne’s admissions and admitted, “I think this is the most either of us have ever said to one another.”

“My apologies My Lady, I did not mean to overstep my bounds. I merely wanted to point out what a strong and capable young woman I think you are.”

“It’s alright. I would rather you speak freely as opposed to keeping things from me. I have no more room in my life for more lies,” Sansa added. Brienne glanced down at her hands which were now clasped thinking about the secret she herself was keeping from Sansa and she felt terrible for it. Brienne considered saying something when Sansa continued.

“I have always wanted to be married and fulfill my duty as a highborn by becoming wife to a man of noble birth so I could bare his children but I no longer know how that is possible. I don’t see a future for myself here if Jon is King of the North. And, now that everyone else in Westeros hates us what options do I have?”

“Since when have you cared what others thought of you? And your future here is your birthright,” Brienne argued.

“Things were easier when I was innocent, but the world is complicated, people are complicated.”

“Yes, this is true. But truth is simple. What does your heart tell you to do?” Questioned Brienne and Sansa shrugged her shoulders.

“Winterfell is my home.”

“In my experience your heart will always lead you in the right direction. It may not be the easiest or pain free route, but you will never regret your choice this way.”

“You speak as if you have experience in matters of the heart. Who is the lucky man?” Questioned Sansa and then she added, “Oh wait, is it Tormund Giantsbane?”

Brienne’s cheeks colored again and she explained, “I love what I do and in this manner I have never regretted my choices.”

“Yes that is very apparent. But you didn’t answer the part about Tormund. Is he out there waiting for you Lady Brienne?”

Brienne smiled to pass off her embarrassment and she admitted, “Tormund Giantsbane is an interesting man but no he is not waiting for me.”

Sansa appeared disappointed for a moment and then she asked Brienne, “Do you believe in real love, not the naïve kind one has in childish admiration, or resentful love after ones heart has been broken, but real genuine unselfish pure love?”

“I do.”

Smiling Sansa nodded and then stood. “I am glad we had this talk. Thank you Lady Brienne.”

Brienne stood as well and put her hand on Sansa’s shoulder.

“Give it time My Lady. Things will fall into place soon.”

“You may call me Sansa. Goodnight Lady Brienne.”

“Just Brienne.”

When Sansa left Brienne turned in hoping she had helped Lady Sansa get back to sleep but ironically she found herself unable to rest. She wished she had said something to Sansa about Jaime, or at the very least given Sansa some explanation for this evenings strange events. Somewhere in the late hours before dawn Brienne finally drifted off. But unfortunately when Brienne found her way down to breakfast that morning to eat later with the servants because she had missed breakfast with the family the staff was talking about hearing strange noises coming from the East tower. The cook was convinced it was a ghost. Brienne realized then she had to get Jaime out of Winterfell as soon as humanly possible.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jaime arrived in the abandoned east tower he realized just why no one wanted to live here. There were vermin and spider webs among other things. He wasn’t sure how long he was prepared to hole up. It depended entirely on Brienne, but he wanted to ensure he held up his promise to her to stay put this time so Jaime figured he may as well make the space livable. He began by staking his claim and making an example of one lone rat that dared to come out piercing it with his sword and chucking the maimed creature out the window. Not long after he heard an owl or some other winged species screech in gratitude for a free dinner and Jaime mumbled a “your welcome” as he rearranged the furniture. Living as a nobleman, he was not really used to cleaning but when the condition called for it he could handle a broom just as well as any house maid. By the early hours before dawn he hadn’t heard a peep from the vermin sure they had all relocated to another dirtier and vacated part of the castle and Jaime smiled to himself knowing he had done his job. He could have done with a bath or shave but he had to make do with the few amenities he could muster which included a pouch of wine a stolen loaf of bread from the kitchen and a hunk of dried meat.

Jaime slept with all of his worldly goods inside an old potato sack creating a make shift pillow. He wasn’t going to take his chances with the vermin creeping back in and stealing his food. In the morning he woke to the sound of horse hooves. Glancing out his window he saw the King of the North himself riding off with some of his men. Jaime rolled his eyes thinking Snow probably knew nothing about governing, he was just an innocent kid after all, much like Tommen was, and he questioned again what he had gotten himself into. Jaime knew very well that if he was going to stay with Brienne that also included the Starks in the deal. Her loyalty to Sansa was unbreakable. It was one of the reasons he was so taken with her, but it was also really annoying. However, Jaime knew what kind of hell the Stark family had survived over the last few years. His family had a part to play in their hell too, he did as well, for what he did to Bram, and so Jaime knew the least he could do was offer the family his aid if they decided not to hang him that was.

It had been a number of hours since the sun rose and the cold had still not died home. Jaime did not know how these people lived and thrived in this frozen castle, longing for the warmth and sunshine of the south for a moment but he knew he had to adapt if he wanted to survive and thrive. He went in search of linens to wrap himself inside for warmth not having much luck finding any when he tripped over a large book. Glancing down Jaime read the title, _Children of The Great North_ and he rolled his eyes. _Could they have chosen a more drab title?_ Flipping it open he read the time stamp which dated two hundred years before he was born and Jaime found himself intrigued to learn what the Northerners two hundred years ago did for fun. It was an unusual book about mystical beings that haunted the forests that had lived in Westeros before it was known as the seven kingdoms. Jaime had heard stories as a child of the living dead roaming the land north of the wall. Suspecting it was complete fodder Jaime was about to close it half way through when he saw an interesting page inserted into the folds of the book. It was stamped with crest of House Baratheon and the seven kingdoms. Jaime quickly read every word and once he was finished he nearly dropped the book in astonishment. If this was true, it would change everything.

It took him some time to digest this new information once he set the book down but after he was able to do so, Jaime mapped out a plan in his head, a plan that would possibly redeem his crimes as well as fulfill his promise to Brienne. For the first time since fleeing Kingslanding Jaime felt optimistic about the future of Westeros as well as his own future and most importantly Brienne’s.

Jaime heard footsteps approaching and thought it best to hide the book as well as himself so he swiped it off the table and dove for cover.

xxx

Brienne had to wait for the staff to go about their daily business before venturing over to the east tower. But before she did, she had a brief discussion with Jon Snow about ways to improve security around Winterfell. She had quite a few ideas about the way the castle was set up and Jon took her suggestions to heart. In turn Brienne felt appreciated by the Starks because they treated her as if she was family. She had no desire to jeopardize that with allowing them to find Jaime. It was not until sometime after noon that she had a moment to steal away. Brienne had notified Podrick to prepare a horse and have it ready in the stables. She was going to ride with Jaime into town and then buy him a horse so he could go on his way safe and swiftly.

When Brienne arrived in the tower she noticed things had been moved around since she had last been here which explained the strange noises the staff reported hearing that morning. Jaime must have done some re-decorating. Brienne was not happy with her friend but as long as he stayed put up here she promised herself she would not attack him. That was until Brienne stepped inside and found the room empty.  Although she would never admit it some of her anger turned to worry as she investigated the room.

“Is anyone here?” She asked hearing more silence. Brienne was about to tear apart the castle when she heard a whisper in her ear from behind.

“It appears it is just the two of us.”

Surprised by the voice and his breath that tickled her cheek Brienne jumped back accidentally elbowing Jaime in the side. Whirling around she faced him just in time to see him bend over in pain.

“I was hoping for a more congenial greeting,” Jaime croaked.

“I apologize but if you insist on slinking up on me like that accidents will happen,” replied Brienne folding her arms scornfully. She took a good look at Jaime noting that he was definitely scruffier today, his beard was coming in and his hair was tousled, in fact he looked a bit mad.

“I did not slink. You happened to walk by my hiding spot. I was not sure you were alone.”

Brienne met his gaze with skepticism and she replied promptly, “Get your things. I have a horse ready.”

“Does this mean you did not miss me?” Jaime chided.

Brienne rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove.

“Do not make me use force. It is time Jaimie. Sansa and Lord Baelish are moments away from discovering you here.”

Jaime laughed. ”You cannot possibly mean Littlefinger? I never met a more reptilian fellow. He was Master of Coin during my run as Hand of the King and do you know what he did? The little peckerhead engineered the downfall of the throne. I am still convinced he had a hand in Joffrey’s death. But like a snake in the grass he slithered away when all eyes were on my brother. The man is as slippery as they come. If anyone has completely lost their credit with the ruling houses of Westeros it is Littlefinger.”

Brienne considered Jaime’s assumption of Lord Baelish. She agreed that he was quite shifty but Brienne also knew the man had considerable influence with Sansa and she was not about to underestimate his power.

“He may be reptilian but he is also clever. I do not trust him with your life Jaime. The only way to handle him is to leave. Maybe even leave Westeros—you could find a new identity.”

“Without you?” Jaime questioned meeting Brienne’s worried glance.

“My place is here by Lady Sansa. I took an oath.”

“Ah, so we are back to that again are we? What if I told you that while you were down serving your Queen I was getting enlightened by a decree I found inside funny little northern folklore book? The subject material I assure you would be a game changer for all of us.”

Brienne knew by this point that Jaime was stalling and she had run out of patience. She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards her but he did not budge. “You read some silly little book, so what. We are both going to be hanging from nooses tonight if you do not follow me now.” Her tone was a bit urgent but Jaime knew he had to tell Brienne what he found and the only way he could do that was to get her mind off her current mission to send him away.

“I will follow you if you allow me one wish.”

“And what is that?” Questioned Brienne, Jaime was already wearing on her.

“I wish to kiss you.”

Brienne scoffed and then she met Jaime’s gaze mockingly.

“Sir Jaime, I know things are complicated between us at the moment but you really do not need to appease me with a kiss because you regret what happened. I am a grown woman. We were consenting. It was one night I will not soon forget but I know it was just that, one night. We can acknowledge it and move on. Now it is time to go.”

Jaime frowned thinking Brienne had gone quite mad and he argued, “My Lady, I have nothing to regret. My one wish in this world is to kiss you and if you will not allow this then I refuse to move my feet from this gods forsaken tower until we have a good long discussion about our future, our feelings for one another, and how you and I are intertwined and will forever be intertwined if I have anything to do with it.” Jaime was speaking the truth but he was also counting on the fact that Brienne was not one who enjoyed talking about her feelings.

Sighing Brienne finally waved her hand in surrender and replied, “Fine I will do whatever is required to get you to move faster. Please precede Sir Jaime.”

Smiling wickedly Jaime rested his chin upon his golden hand for a moment in delicious expectation and then he went for the waist tie of her trousers.

“What are you doing?” Brienne stepped back in alarm gawking at his fumbling hand.

“You said I could kiss you but I did not specify as to where.” Jaime’s blue eyes twinkled when he met Brienne’s stunned gaze.

“I cannot allow this,” replied Brienne refusing to let him manipulate her but Jaime had already had her tie undone.

“You already have.”

“Jaime, this is not…” But as she was protesting her pants had slid down around her ankles and he had nudged her back into the chaise lounge pulling her naked buttocks over to the edge so he could have full access to her most intimate parts.

“You are a beautiful and desirable woman with honor and integrity. A woman worthy of indulging in life’s simpler pleasures and it pleases me to no end to be the man that gets to give that to you,” Jaime said meeting her stormy blue gaze after sliding off her boots followed by the remains of her trousers.

Jaime could smell the aroma of her sweet nectar before he got her undergarments off. Now on his knees he had a front row view of her glorious womanhood and Jaime felt himself harden. Her blonde curly thick hair was guarding the soft pink petal folds of her sex. Much like her personality thick and strong yet fair and delicate he knew he had to be gentle but at the same time once he got past her outer shield—it would be pure ecstasy. His mouth watered and he glanced up for one moment and saw Brienne staring down at him with a look of bewilderment. He ran his golden finger along the outer rim gently prying open her sensitive folds and she gasped. He loved the look on her face, one of arousal, and unbridled passion. He longed to see this look again each and every morning. But what really sent him over the edge was the moment he plunged his hungry tongue into her sex and found it heaping over with nectar. She was so wet he used his left hand and slid in two fingers along with his tongue massaging, caressing, and sucking. Her legs began to tremble over his shoulders and she moaned. Jaime could tell that she was close and he so desperately longed to bring her over the edge. Her fingers combed through his hair and she pulled his head hard towards as her body climbed higher and higher until that final moment when she plunged over the edge and spasmed right in his arms. Jaime had never been more aroused. She was so beautiful.

Glancing up into her deep blue eyes Jaime smiled as she panted. He was unsure this would give him the floor but in a moment he realized he had put his hand up inside a bee hive and there would be no rest until they had this out. Within a few seconds Brienne had moved from her position on the chair and pounced on him. He was pushed back into the bear skin rug below him and she began to paw at his clothing tearing off his tunic as her lips met his hungry mouth. And then she went to work on his trousers. He was so excited by this when she shrugged off his trousers his erection stood up proudly. Brienne eyed him hungrily, straddled his hips, used her hand to guide him inside her and then she began to rock her hips up and down. Jaime gasped amazed by her skill to pleasure him. She had only had sex one time and already she was a temptress who had bewitched him mind body and soul. Jaime simply followed Brienne’s lead, putting his flesh and blood hand on her soft pillowy breast while his gold hand grasped her hip she arched her back. He knew she was already at her climax and he was soon to follow. Before his mind completely left his body however Jaime exclaimed, “I need you to hold me after I pull out. Unless you want to get pregnant, which I am not opposed to by the way. But…Oh—“ Jaime threw his own head back knowing he was moments away. He felt cold air on his cock pulling him out of his trance and then all of the sudden it was warm again. Glancing up he saw Brienne below him holding his manhood between her lips and she was licking him tenderly. It took a few more moments to build up but when it happened he spilled out into her mouth like a geyser.”

 _By The Gods, who was this woman?_ Jaime wondered before floating off on a cloud as she tenderly cleaned him off with her tongue. When he came back down to earth Brienne was resting beside him. He pulled her to him and kissed her mouth tenderly.

“We belong together Brienne.”

“You have not even mourned your sister Jaime. You need time to come to terms with the gravity of everything. It would be best for everyone if you left.”

Jaime’s heart sunk and he rolled on his back, their legs still intertwined.

“You seem quite preoccupied with my sister but the truth is things were over for a long time. They were over when I returned with you after our shared prisoner of war experience actually.” Jaime grabbed his tunic and draped it over Brienne to keep her warm. He traced a finger across her cheek and smiled warmly.

“We should go now, the day is getting shorter,” Brienne proclaimed regretfully  to Jaime’s disappointment.

“Is there nothing I can say that would get you to consider a life with me?”

Brienne closed her eyes for a moment to ward off the few tears creeping towards the edges of her eyes. Jaime always had the power to stir her emotions and although she knew the answer to his question was no, she secretly wished it could be yes. She knew this would be the last time she saw Jaime. Leaning across his body, the tunic fell off and as her bare breasts pressed against his chest she kissed him.

Overcome with a resurgence of emotion and stamina as Brienne kissed him feverishly, Jaime held his hardening cock and implanted it into Brienne’s sex once again. He did not care any more about the rules. He loved this woman and was going to show her that love the only way he knew how. She widened her thighs and he sunk deeper into her core thrusting away, that was until a chuckle and a shriek interrupted their sounds of passion. When Jaime and Brienne looked up there stood Littlefinger with a satisfied grin on his face and Sansa with a horrified expression as she locked gazes with Brienne in disbelief.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brienne stumbled back when she locked eyes with Sansa Stark. She fumbled for her clothing and stood up feeling shamed and guilty.

“My Lady—“She begun but Jaime who was also now standing and had just handed Brienne her tunic which she quickly tugged over her head, then intervened.

“My apologies for not waiting for a formal invitation but I had to see what you did to the place once you took back your birthright.” He looked around the room and remarked, “It is a bit drafty but otherwise quite nice, and hospitable too, I might add.”

Brienne gave him a look that could kill and addressed Sansa once more. “My Lady, please accept my sincerest apologies. We did not intend to get so carried away. Sir Jaime Lannister has come here to Winterfell to pledge his allegiance to the Starks.” Brienne shot Jaime a warning glare and turned her attention back to Sansa who was watching Jaime with interest as he pulled up his trousers. Brienne was certain Jaime was enjoying every moment of the extra attention.

“I do not know what to say,” replied Sansa who appeared to still be stunned by what she had just witnessed.

“Allow me to assess the situation my Queen,” replied Lord Baelish who was still smiling smugly. “It appears your security person has committed treason by allowing this heathen into your home. The Kingslayer as he called across the land was responsible for the death of your mother and brother, your father, probably your sister Arya as well. And to make matters worse there are rumors flying about that he killed his own sister too, the Queen Regent of Westeros Cersei Baratheon. The only question that remains is who does he plan to kill next? You or your brother Jon, or perhaps both?”

“I am not here to kill anyone, except enemies of the house Stark. I would also like to point out that I knew nothing about the deaths of your mother, brother, or father Lady Sansa. Your mother in her mercy freed me so Brienne could accompany me to ensure you and your sister Arya were safe. I did everything in my power to help your mother. Indeed I do not claim to be innocent because I know I have caused irreparable damage to your family.” Jaime did not think bringing up Bram would help his case at the moment but that single action haunted him every day.  “Believe it or not, we are on the same side at this strange juncture in time.”

“He is a liar My Queen. Your mother may have set him free to help you and Arya but how did he thank her merciful actions? By killing her, your brother, and his pregnant wife in cold blood.”

“No that is not true,” argued Brienne. All eyes turned to her as she explained, “Jaime and I were in captivity during that dire some day. Sir Jaimie is telling the truth. Once we were free and back in Kingslanding he forged me a Valyrian steel sword, provided me with armor, a horse, and a squire all to ensure success in finding you and Arya. The only hitch is that you had disappeared before I could get you out safely.”

Baelish scoffed and shook his head, “In my opinion a rat knows he is a rat when he has to run and hide instead of coming through the front door. Is it not true that even as recent as today you were also planning to steal one of the horses to flee and scheme after you had finished fucking?”

Brienne’s face turned beet red and Jaime glared at Littlefinger.

“You are one to talk Lord Baelish. How many whores did you sacrifice for your sick and sadistic scheming? I heard about the mutilated corpse of the one you sent to Joffrey.”

“I did nothing but provide paying customers with a companion for the evening. Your son was the one who disfigured her and in my opinion the apple does not fall far from the tree.”

Jaime stood straighter and took a step towards Littlefinger in challenge clearly angered by his accusations. Brienne put her arm out to stop Jaime.

“My Lady, I did not intend to steal that horse, I merely planned to escort Sir Jaime into town,” Brienne explained feeling the need to buffer the growing tension as well as justify her actions to Sansa.

“We should have known when you let him go sneaking around at the banquet that you were committing treason against the Queen of the North,” added Baelish.

“She had nothing to do with my attendance at the banquet you half-wit,” Jaime spat back in retort.

“Enough!” Sansa cried in outrage.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all eyes now on Sansa.

Closing her eyes for a moment all was quiet until Littlefinger spoke, “My Queen.”

“I said that was _enough_ Lord Baelish!” Sansa snapped. He bowed his head and folded his hands.

“I need some time to think about how to handle this situation. For the time being I want you both to leave Winterfell,” Sansa declared casting her icy blue gaze on Jaime and then Brienne.

“You are not throwing them both in the dungeon where they belong?” Questioned Littlefinger in outrage.

“I will ask Tormund Giantsbane to look after them,” Sansa answered for the first time a wicked smile on her face. Brienne worried that was influenced by Lord Baelish.

Jaime rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You are treating us as if we are children. Does Brienne’s sacrifice mean nothing to you?”

“Brienne’s sacrifice is the reason she is not in the dungeon and you still have your head right now Sir Jaime. And do not fool yourself into believing you are a hero in this. I hated your sister more than anyone, but she was the Queen Regent and killing her is a crime punishable by death. I also do not trust you and think the world would likely be a better place without you in it, so this act of mercy is a one-time thing.” Sansa looked at Littlefinger for support and she concluded, “You have on hour to vacate the premises. Let’s go Lord Baelish.”

Sansa lifted up her skirt and turned to leave following Littlefinger out but before she could go Brienne stopped her.

“My Lady, might I have a word in private?”

Sansa appeared annoyed but she gestured with a brief wave for Baelish to go ahead without her and she stepped onto the platform outside the tower chambers. Brienne joined her and closed the door behind her. When she was certain they were alone and out of anyone’s ear range Brienne spoke.

“My Lady, please accept my heartfelt apologies for this afternoon. You must know my allegiance is to you and you alone. I made a mistake but my reason to wake up every morning is to serve you.”

“Whether that is true or not Lady Brienne, I will never know. The crux of the matter is you lied to me, to my very face. I am not sure I will ever be able to trust you again. Until that time I hereby banish you from Winterfell, and if you or the Kingslayer returns before you are summoned by me or my brother, you will pay with your heads.” Sansa shot her a glare filled with vitriol and then marched off down the stairs.

Brienne stood there for a moment in shock, when she was finally able to absorb the magnitude of what had happened her head fell in despair knowing she had failed. A few moments later the door to the tower chamber opened from the other side and Jaime came out. When he saw her sunken stature Jaime put his hand on Brienne’s sunken shoulders.

“Brienne we will get through this. She will realize what a true asset you are when you are gone and if they do not, then fuck them. You did everything you could.”

“No.”

“Do not be so negative, of course things will work out.” In fact Jaime was secretly hoping they would banish them because then he and Brienne could run away together and find some little cottage by the sea where they could make love morning noon and night. And maybe if they felt so inclined they could have children of their own. Jaime had always wished he could have young of his own to raise right and not have to pretend to be someone else while he watched in silence as the bureaucracy corrupted and killed his sons and daughter. He wanted that second chance and he knew Brienne would be an incredible mother.

“No, I meant there is no _we_ ,” Brienne clenched her jaw and shoo k her head refusing to bring any more dishonor to herself or Sansa Stark. All Jaime cared about was himself and she wanted no part of that or him. Brienne was going to win back Sansa’s trust if it was the last thing she did.

“This is over. I never want to see you again Jaime Lannister,” Brienne concluded piercing his stare with a new fire in her eyes. But the emotion, the love for him and his life she had displayed so freely earlier behind that beautiful blue gaze was gone.

With a click of her boot heel she rushed down the steps leaving Jaime speechless and heartbroken as the deafening silence of her absence swallowed him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My apologies for the long delay between updates and also for any typos. I broke my hand and it is quite the challenge to type with a cast. Having a Jaime moment because it is of course my right hand haha. Anyway I am counting on spellcheck. Thanks always for reading and especially to those who have left reviews. I very much appreciate the kind words. :x

**Chapter 7**

Jaime had experienced many rough nights in his lifetime but the last was one of his hardest. Sansa was true to her word in ensuring he was escorted to private quarters where he would be guarded by the Oaf who was unfortunately for him a man of few words. Jaime had thought about taking Brienne’s advice and just leaving the North for good. He could have used any of number of opportunities to escape his captivity but there was one thing holding him back—Brienne. Unfortunately he had not seen or heard any message from her since the other day when she told him she never wanted to see him again. He knew she had to be close because this was the only boarding house for miles but Jaime had resisted trying to find her primarily because he was still licking his wounds from their last confrontation.  The woman really knew how to hit him where it hurt. Not only that but since she had been gone he was left yet again to stew in the haunted thoughts of his past crimes. Jaime questioned if he should have surrendered and faced his punishment back in Winterfell. Despite Littlefinger being a massive cunt the man was right in pointing out that Jaime had indeed killed a king and a queen. He had come to terms with killing the mad king, but the queen was his very own sister, a woman he once pledged to love and devote himself too for all of eternity. He not only broke that promise, he murdered her, his own flesh and blood. Jaime had never really cared what others thought but he did have to wonder what kind of a monster would kill his own twin, his other half? Despite her bout of madness at the end, Cersei wasn’t always bitter and cruel. Once she married Baratheon she began to change. She was spiteful of her brothers’ freedom, vengeful that Robert had so many whores and illegitimate sons and daughter so she vowed to give him none of her own, and hateful that she had to marry Robert instead of Rhaegar Targaryen. Cersei had faced many hardships and she felt as if she was a prisoner of the life that had been decided for her.

Now that Jaime was the last surviving Lannister, aside from his little brother Tyrion who went missing just after their father died, Jaime felt he had nothing left, nowhere to return to like the wind. Only he did not wish to flounder about any more. Jaime was a warrior through and through and despite his missing hand he refused to back down. Even if he had the smallest chance of winning Brienne’s heart he knew he had to try. In those last moments before they were interrupted by Sansa and Baelish as he was inside Brienne and gazing into her eyes with pure adoration, he swore he saw something more than passion held deep behind the blue shields of her sparkling orbs, he swore it he saw love.

Jaime knew the only way to get Brienne to admit this was by returning her to Sansa Stark’s good graces so he planned to tell Brienne about the document he found. If they could get Sansa to summon them then this would surely ensure Brienne’s redemption.

Leaving his room for the first time since he arrived Jaime expected to be stopped or at the very least questioned but no one was guarding his door outside. Jaime thought things might have been looking up for him however when he descended the stairs that led to the dining hall he spotted his so called guard and the Lady Brienne seated next to each other—too close for his liking and both of them huddled together as if in deep conversation. Overcome by a wave of jealousy, Jaime stomped down the stairs to confront the Oaf.

xxx

Brienne had not only been disgraced by Sansa’s dismissal and banishment but she also was dishonored and knew the only way to get that honor restored was to find a way back into the inner circle. She liked Tormund well enough, not as anything more than a friend, but she knew he was close to Sansa’s brother Jon Snow so Brienne hoped by forging a partnership with Tormund that he might be an advocate for her return of service to Lady Sansa. It was embarrassing enough being escorted out of Winterfell but after a good night sleep at the local boarding house Brienne went to work on forging her alliance with Tormund. She asked him to give her a tour of the Wildling camp and other sites to be familiar with in town. She was impressed to learn they had their very own bath house powered by warm healing springs as well as a silversmith shop, fur trading, and the boarding house had their very own dining hall. In all of her travels it was rare to come across a small town such as this which offered similar services and amenities to the everyday people as well as the noble men and women. She had eaten an early meal at the Wildlings camp learning more about the Free people as they referred to themselves. Some things were downright shocking, such as they had no titles nor did they honor the institution of marriage. They also had a form of birth control, using a pig intestine (Brienne did not dare ask exactly how this was used although she had a pretty vivid picture in her mind, one which featured Jaime in all of his glory modeling it for her.) Brienne shook off the thought with a blush knowing she had to get Jaime Lannister out of her head allowing Tormund to continue explaining how these contraceptives aided in limiting offspring since they lived in such dire circumstances.

Unfortunately once Tormund had finished with his explanation of contraceptives he moved on to the act itself. In his own brute fashion he asked Brienne if she was interested in mating with him using the appropriate contraceptives of course. Brienne unsure of how to reply with diplomacy politely declined. To her relief Tormund let it go and then they returned to the town. Brienne was thankful that he didn’t try anything because she would have been forced to fight him and she was also thankful that he seemed to make no mention about what happened with Jaime which meant either Sansa was kind enough to omit that mortifying detail or if he knew he said nothing.

When they arrived at the boarding house it was evening. Tormund suggested they have their meals together. Brienne agreed and while they were waiting for their food she asked Tormund what his thoughts were on Lord Baelish.

“The man who looks like a skunk? I have not spoken to him much other than this morning.”

 “If you do not mind my asking, what did Lord Baelish speak of this morning?” Asked Brienne taking a tentative swig of her mead.

“He wants my men to bring him as much of our powerful brew of spirits as we can carry by tomorrow night when Jon will be at House Mormont breaking bread with Lady Lyanna. Lord Baelish asked that we gather as many friends as we could find for a grand party he will host tomorrow at Winterfell in Jon Snows stead. He also asked if I knew of a place where one could find a seamstress here in town, one with experience with maternity clothing—whatever that means.”

Brienne thought for a few minutes about Lord Baelish’s requests thinking them odd at first. She questioned his motives and then her face fell when she realized just what he might be up to.

“By the seven Gods, he is planning a mutiny.”

Tormund appeared confused and then Brienne explained.

“The other day Lady Sansa confessed to me that Lord Baelish is trying to convince her to go away with him to rule his land which is known as The Fingers—his namesake. With Lord Snow gone Baelish can try to petition to win the other houses over so Sansa can go away with him. He is trying to split up House Stark and by the look of it get Sansa pregnant before she has agreed to marry him, so if in case she elects not to marry him she will have no choice but to leave Winterfell if she is with child.”

Tormund’s face fell in realization as well.

“I must catch Jon before he leaves,” Tormund stated with urgency and he stood knowing something had to be done. But before he could move away another body collided into him.

“Forgive my interruption.  I hope I am not intruding but really what kind of operation are you running here Giantsboar? There are no clean towels, no prepared meals, no one guarding my door. It’s bad enough the Starks asked a savage to chaperone two highborn officials but really an infant could do a better job.”

“Jaime, not now,” growled Brienne but it was too late. Tormund had already turned to face Jaime. Tormund a good half head taller towered over the young Lannister and asked, “Did you just compare me to an infant?”

Jaime shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Brienne remarking, “It is hard to get good help these days.”

Unfortunately for Jaime, Tormund used his massive hand to punch Jaime in the face which sent the Kingslayer flying towards the main entrance. Several patrons dove away to avoid being tackled in the brawl.

“Stop! We have more important matters to tend to.” Brienne cried in an effort to cease what was about to happen, but Jaime who was fast on his feet stood up and smashed Tormund’s nose with his golden hand. Blood began to gush out.

“Take your grievances outside,” shouted the bar keep while blocking both men from re-entering the dining hall. The men were ushered out but had now drawn a crowd. Brienne tried to push through in the hopes that she still might be able to break this up.

“You hit like my dead grandmother,” spat Jaime whose eyelid appeared to be swelling. Tormund gestured for a couple men to aid him and to Brienne’s horror they handed Tormund two broad swords.

Tormund tossed one to Jaime and replied, “Let’s see who the real warrior is and who is the dead grandmother.”

“No!” Cried Brienne bursting through the crowd she stepped in between the two armed men and she plead with Tormund.

“You will kill him.”

“That would be an improvement would it not?”

“Brienne, step aside. I can handle the Ogre. I was the youngest ever appointed member of the Kingsguard after all.”

“When is the last time you fought in battle?” Hissed Brienne lowly not wanting Tormund or anyone else to hear. “Because if it is before you lost your hand, your right hand I might add, you are at a grave disadvantage here.”

“Oh Brienne, ye of little faith. I am flattered by your concern but I assure you I can still handle a sword.”

To prove his point Jaime illustrated his fancy sword skills and then she saw the spark of metal as his weapon collided with the Wildlings sword. She truthfully wanted to strangle Jaime herself for foolishly getting into this situation but she knew a broad sword could do much more damage, fatal damage and Brienne knew she had no choice but to stop this fight. With heart racing Brienne scanned over the crowd and discovered a free standing horse. She had the notion to run it towards the two men in order to split them up but then out of the side of her eye she saw Jaime go down. Her heart stopped and she shouted his name before rushing to his side.

Brienne scanned Jaime’s body for injuries and discovered the inflicted wound that sent him down because his tunic was now hanging open and stained with red. His skin had been sliced from chest to naval. Thankfully the cut was not deep only long but apparently Tormund was not finished because he stood above them and then asked Brienne to step aside. Jaime croaked something undecipherable. Brienne assumed he was going to get himself run through and so she jumped up with his sword in her hand in challenge.

Tormund paused aversely and said, “If he cannot fight his life is not worth saving.”

Brienne looked into his stony stare and became consumed with an unbridled anger she had never felt before then charged Tormund.

He met her blow with his own sword and they continued the fight. Within minutes Brienne had Tormund on the ground. She held the sword to his throat and asked, “Do you surrender?”

Tormund, to Brienne’s surprise smiled in reply and answered, “For you Lady Brienne, always.”

Brienne removed her sword allowing Tormund to stand and then he concluded. “I cannot say the golden ass is worthy of a warrior as great as you Lady Brienne, but he clearly has worth to you.” He glanced over to Jaime who was now sitting up but clutching his chest and Brienne followed his gaze. Jaime was staring at her his stoic expression had come completely undone and now his eyes were glazed over in genuine worry.  Brienne fought her inner most urges to wrap her arms around him in relief.

“I will go after Jon,” Tormund concluded breaking her concentration.

With a nod Brienne dismissed him and then she went to check on Jaime who appeared beaten down.

His dry lips were parched, half his face was covered in dirt, his eyelid bruised, his chest sliced, and she insisted, “You need to soak in the healing springs to nurse your wounds. I will meet you later.”

Trying to stay strong, Brienne averted her gaze away from Jaime and turned from him before these foreign emotions of concern, relief, and the drive to nurture consumed her.

“Brienne?” Jaime spoke stopping her in her tracks.

Brienne turned back to face him reluctantly. She lifted her head and met his stare. If he wished to confess his own feelings to her she would not stop him this time.

“I did not mean to come between you and the Wildling. If he is the man you want I will not stand in your way.”

Shaking her head in disappointment because she thought he was going to give an admission of gratitude and perhaps even love Brienne dropped the sword in front of Jaime. Wondering, _is this what the man nearly got himself skewered for? A juvenile competition of masculinity?_

“If you want to start pointless fights with the confidant and best friend of the _King of the North_ then kindly stay out of my way. If you want to help _me,_ then get better so you are ready for the undercover operation at Winterfell tomorrow.”

Without another word Brienne turned on her heal and walked back to the boarding house to figure out how she was going to get to Sansa to warn her about Lord Baelish. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Behind her door Brienne sunk down onto the rug next to the hearth and kicked off her boots to stretch her legs. She needed to be spry and flexible for tomorrow evening.

Brienne thought about the revelation from Tormund that afternoon about Littlefinger’s plans for Sansa and then the interruption by Jaime. Brienne no longer knew what to do about the young lion. It was apparent by now that he had no intention of leaving Winterfell.  His near fatal accident that afternoon had her worried. Mostly because he was now an easy target. Part of her wanted to lock him away in a room and the other part wanted to smother him with kisses. She hated how out of control she felt when she was around him, but as the days went by it got harder and harder to imagine a reality without him in it.

Taking a deep breath Brienne stood and went over to her wash basin. She looked at herself in the shard of mirror on the wall and then Brienne took an inkwell and smashed it inside the empty basin. She watched the black sticky ink ooze out of the well. Taking one fair hand she smeared the black ink on her palm and then she ran her hand through her hair. She did the same with the other side and again two more times until her hair was evenly coated. Brienne saw the transformation instantly. Her once almost white blonde hair was now black as night. The color made her eyes more noticeable and the blue appeared darker. Her goal was not to be recognized and Brienne thought she had accomplished this.

She poured a pitcher of water in the basin and rinsed off her hands. She had no idea how long she had to leave the ink on her head but she thought it would likely have to dry before rinsing.

Brienne wiped her hands on some rags and was about to go over her plan when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cautious Brienne quickly grabbed Oathkeeper and unlocked and slowly opened the door to see who was on the other side.

When she identified her caller Brienne rolled her eyes and leaned the sword against the wall.

“I thought I told you to go soak yourself in the healing waters.”

“What did you do to your hair?” Jaime questioned immediately noticing the change in her appearance. Brienne grabbed a lock subconsciously.

“I cannot be recognized, at least not immediately. And my natural color stands out.”

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. _Apparently he preferred her au natural_ , Brienne thought.

Jaime who was still dressed in his tattered clothes appeared exhausted and somber expression and Brienne grew worried once more.

“What is wrong?”

“I need to show you something important,” he said. He took out a piece of parchment glanced behind him to ensure no one was around and added, “It would be better if you saw this in private, may I?” He gave a nod towards her room in gesture awaiting her invitation and Brienne motioned with her hand. He took one step in but then she put her palm against his chest to stop him.

“We are just going to talk, nothing else, is that clear?” Her dark blue gaze met his with an earnest seriousness and Jaime gave a nod in agreement.

Truth be told Jaime was a man who enjoyed physical passion and certainly would not turn it down if offered by Brienne, even after having been beaten up and sliced down the middle, but Jaime also knew how important it was to do right and earn her trust and respect so he could win her heart. So he agreed and replied.

“You have my word.”

Brienne removed her hand reluctantly and allowed him to pass. He took a chair by the fire place and gestured for Brienne to take the seat next to him. When she did he unfolded the parchment and handed it to her.

Brienne read over the document slowly. Jaime watched her face as she did so and as she reached her expression changed drastically from one of skepticism and tension to one of shock and disbelief and she asked him, “Where did you find this?”

“In a charming little book entitled Children of the Great North back in the east tower of Winterfell.”

Brienne’s face fell and she glanced over to Jaime. “This is what you were trying to show me was it not?”

“Well, I thought it might help things along if Sansa knew the truth about her family.”

Brienne scanned over the document again and she asked, “Does this truly mean Sansa is the lawful ruler of the seven kingdoms?”

Jaime pointed down to the wax seal and explained, “This is a royal decree.” His finger moved down to a paragraph and he pointed out…”It says here in the event of Robert Baratheon’s death that his heirs should not take over the throne. He bestows that right to Eddard Stark head of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North or the eldest legitimate offspring. Even if the council did choose to debate this there is no one left, his wife is dead, and his alleged heirs are dead. House Baratheon is dead. Cersei even managed to have all of his bastards killed. Sansa is the eldest heir of Lord Eddard Stark, she is born of noble birth, she is the rightful Queen and she should claim the iron throne. She doesn’t need that snake Littlefinger.”

Brienne appeared thoughtful for a moment and then she told Jaime what she had learned in her discussion with Tormund about Baelish’s plans to force Sansa into a union with him by getting her pregnant.”

“That git must know. It’s the only reason he has stuck so close to Sansa all this time. To get his slimy tentacle into her.”

Brienne scrunched up her nose at the disheartening visual image Jaime had provided and he remarked, “Do not look surprised. That man has been involved in this from the start. He is playing the long game and is hopeful it will pay off. I think he is capable of manipulating and hurting Sansa just like he does everyone else. But if you got this document to her before she made any deals with him, she might realize once and for all that she could do better. Besides, when she actually sat on the iron throne she would also have you there to protect her.” Jaime snuck a glance at Brienne to gage her reaction to his observation and whether or not she concurred that she would accompany and remain with Sansa at Kingslanding.

“Where does that leave you?” Brienne questioned softly as she gazed towards Jaime from under her long blonde lashes.

“It leaves me wherever you will have me My Lady.”

Brienne felt her heart swell in size when Jaime confessed that he supported her and she realized he had even helped her cause in a major way. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him feverishly but before she could do any of that Jaime stood. Brienne met his sharp gaze with her own feeling a wave of disappointment that he was intending to leave but before she could question him Jaime took her hand and placed one gentle kiss just above her knuckles.

“Goodnight Brienne. I will be awaiting word of your next move tomorrow morning.” He smiled softly and then slipped out the door.

Brienne was unsure how to react or feel when the spot where Jaime’s lips rested for the briefest of moments sent a flash of warmth from her hand, up her arm, and down into her stomach. She had the sudden urge to chase after Jaime but the document still resting in her other hand prevented her from doing so. Brienne knew she had to guard this piece of parchment with her life if need be.

xxx

Jaime approached the side entrance of Winterfell just after dusk as he was instructed. He was told to wear a costume once again, by one of Tormund’s men since Tormund had gone after Jon Snow who was half a day’s ride away in Mormont. Jaime was instructed on how to walk, how to talk, they even provided him with a wig--A woman’s wig. Jaime thought it a joke at first but according to Tormund he needed a different disguise from it last time and most would not look twice at such a masculine woman. Jaime suspected Tormund was enjoying himself immensely wherever he was.

His primary concern however was Brienne and whether or not she was safe. She was rolled in earlier, literally in a barrel, with the rest of the mead and booze. Jaime was worried she might be apprehended because after all not many women looked like Brienne, dark hair or not, she was an original.

Carrying a small barrel himself Jaime headed towards the kitchen when he spotted Brienne’s squire, Podrick Payne. The young man had miraculously escaped eviction of Winterfell and had been working in the stables to try to regain the trust of the Starks per the request of Brienne.

“Have you seen which direction your Lady has gone?” Jaime asked and Podrick turned around to face him. He appeared confused for a moment and then when the man met his gaze the recognition set in and Podrick tried to hide his amusement by stifling a chuckle which turned into a strange cough.

“Go ahead, have a good laugh,” replied Jaime with an eye roll and Podrick unable to help himself took Jaime’s advice and snorted while covering his mouth.

“Sir Jaime, I did not recognize you,” answered Podrick once the bouts of laughter died down.

“Are you finished?” Asked Jaime dryly. After a few moments Podrick gave a nod.

“I am looking for Lady Brienne; she came in with the mead.”

Podrick seemed confused and he replied, “I have not seen her. I have been awaiting her orders since we last spoke yesterday.”

Jaime’s face fell and he handed Podrick the small barrel as he moved past and into the kitchen. Jaime spotted a few of the larger barrels stacked near the corner and he went over to examine them. They were all full with mead and then he saw a barrel behind the rest with a loosened lid. Flipping it off Jaime discovered the bin was empty and he breathed a sigh of relief. Brienne had made it out. Now he just had to figure out where the seven hells she had gone.

“Where is Baelish?” Jaime asked Podrick who had set down the small barrel Jaime shoved at him.

“He has been hosting his guests.”

“Guests?”

“Lord Baelish invited the Vale Knights of House Arryn to stay here. He has proposed a merger between House Arryn and House Stark.”

“Is Littlefinger speaking for House Stark too now?” Jaime asked in annoyance. He never liked Littlefinger to begin with but it was astounding to him how this man seemed to seep into everything, much like a plague.

“I do not know,” replied Podrick. “He would not share this information with someone like me.”

“Of course he would not. He is a snake in the grass. If those who knew him saw him coming he would be cut in half before he could say the word betrayal.”

Podrick smirked, but Jaime got down to business and asked, “Where is Lady Sansa? Wherever she is, we will find Brienne.”

“I believe she is still getting ready in her quarters.”

Jaime stepped past Podrick and made his way towards the grand stair case.

“Wait, you cannot go up there--Women only.”

“It just so happens I am dressed in the appropriate attire then,” Jaime replied and concluded, “Keep an eye on Baelish. If he makes a move to leave his group it is important to know where he goes.

Podrick gave a nod in agreement and then they parted ways. Jaime was up the stairs and halfway to the master suite when he stopped a chamber maid speaking a few octaves higher than normal to address her.

“You there. Have you seen Lady Sansa this evening?”

The maid looked at him as if he had horns growing out of his head and replied quickly, “Lady Sansa is down in the great hall with her guests. You will find her there.”

Rushing past him the maid appeared startled and Jaime knew he better not stick around here, not if he wanted to get caught. He followed the maid down again and turned towards the great hall.

xxx

Brienne had taken some moments earlier to survey the parameter of Winterfell. She knew she did not have much time before people began to notice her so she took advantage of the hustle and bustle as distracted staff and guests arrived for the event to remain invisible.  Baelish was seated with his men at the head table. Brienne sneered when she saw Lord Baelish making himself at home in Winterfell without Lady Sansa present and she had half a mind to pull him aside for abusing his privileges but Brienne knew she was on thin ice as it was plus her mission was to find and disclose the information Jaime had found to the Lady of the House so she ignored him and focused on the task at hand.

Brienne found no trace of Sansa in her quarters which prompted her to survey the castle more closely on her second sweep. That was when on the first floor she discovered a guard standing in front of a door which Brienne was fairly certain led to a storage room. Why he would be guarding miscellaneous storage was anyone’s guess but she was going to find out. Brienne went up to the guard, a man she did not recognize as a member of the Stark league which meant he must have been a Knight of Vale and asked him what he was doing since she worked for the Sansa Stark. Laughing in her face the guard told her it was none of her business and he added that she was too ugly to be Lady Sansa’s maid. Brienne responded by head butting the guard and knocking him unconscious. She pushed past him and opened the door behind him dragging his heavy body inside. When she dropped him and finally had a chance to look at her surroundings Brienne gasped in surprise because lying there on a table unconscious was Sansa Stark. She appeared disheveled and her skirt was pushed up to her thighs. Brienne worried she had been too late.

Brienne rushed to Sansa’s side and checked for warmth. Thankfully her skin was burning although she was not sure this was caused by fever or alcohol poisoning. And then she looked below for blood. Thankfully there was none although Sansa had been violated before by the beast Ramsay which meant she wouldn’t necessarily bleed if it happened again. There were two cups near her one filled half way with spirits and the other was empty. Brienne knew Baelish was behind this. This was the reason he asked Tormund for the more potent Wildling brew. He had planned to intoxicate Sansa so she would bend to his will. Brienne straightened Sansa’s dress and began to lift the young woman so she could take her to a medic.

Unfortunately the devil appeared from behind startling Brienne. She gently put Sansa down and grabbed Oathkeeper pointing the sword at him.

“I was wondering when you would disobey her orders and come trouncing back like a pathetic dog,” replied Littlefinger smugly.

 “What have you done to her?” Brienne demanded.

“Oh I think we both know what I _did_. Unfortunately it wasn’t very enjoyable. You know how fantasies build up expectations. It would have been better if she was conscious. Perhaps next time, then I can listen to her scream.”

Brienne charged for him but held back knowing a man like Littlefinger was most likely setting a trap. She glanced around the room to try to figure out just what or where the trap was.

“You are despicable,” Brienne spat back feeling despair because she knew she had failed Sansa.

“I appreciate the compliment. Unfortunately for you however, this is where we part ways.”

Brienne stiffened once more and rose to her full height sticking out her chin and clenching her jaw.  She was not going to allow Baelish to intimidate her and she stepped towards him clenching her sword in her hand. Suddenly the door opened and a Stark guard entered. Brienne recognized him as someone she worked alongside prior to the battle to take down House Bolton.

“You called for me Lord Baelish?” Replied the guard and Baelish gestured over to Brienne and then the unconscious Sansa.

“She has harmed the Lady Sansa. Quickly apprehend her so Lord Jon Snow may penalize her for her treason and heinous crimes. I will tend to our Queen.”

“I will not go willingly. Lord Baelish is Lady Sansa’s attacker,” added Brienne with gritted teeth.

Hesitant the guard paused but when Baelish yelled at him he jumped into action. Only before he could strike Brienne with his sword the door burst open and the most masculine looking woman Brienne had ever seen charged through.

“Let her go and no one has to die,” said the woman with a man’s voice.

Squinting because the voice was very familiar Brienne tried to identify the person when she realized it was Jaime. _What was he doing wearing women’s clothing_? Brienne wondered briefly but then she realized he had also startled everyone else who was conscious. His diversion was enough of a pause for her to step over the table and corner Baelish using her sword while Jaime had the guard covered.

“You will surrender or I will slit you,” threatened Brienne and Baelish shook his head.

“I will never surrender. You are an enemy of the Starks Lady Brienne. Whether you harm me here or not they will know what you have done. If you cannot admit this I will tell them this to my last dying breath and I have been a companion to Sansa much longer than you have.”

“Do as the Lady asks or I’ll run you through from behind after I kill your guard.”

Brienne shook her head not wanting Jaime to harm the guard but before she could catch his attention they were interrupted.

“What is going on here?” A challenging voice spoke from behind and they turned around to see Lord Davos standing there.

“It appears we are being attacked,” replied Littlefinger a now panic stricken expression painted across his cunning face.

Davos who was an astute man seemed taken aback by the scene before him but his skeptical gaze rested on Jaime and then Brienne and finally he spoke to the guard, “Do you need assistance with these uninvited guests?”

Brienne knew then that they were in deep trouble.

 

 

  


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jaime realized when Sir Davos had entered the room things appeared quite incriminating for Brienne and him. He was after all pointing his weapon at a Stark guard and Brienne had her sword mere inches from Littlefinger’s throat, and it was clear neither of them had any intention of doing minor damage.

In an effort to diffuse the situation Jaime spoke to Brienne calmly in attempt to sound unruffled. “My Lady, show him your parchment. You have it with you do you not?”

Brienne lifted her chin pointing it away from him in a gesture that indicated she did not want to share this bit of information with these men.

“Are you not the Kingslayer?” Sir Davos asked changing the subject and Jaime turned his attention to the older man.

“I am known by many names. That one is my least favorite.”

“Well perhaps we should add Queenslayer to your list of many names then?” Suggested Lord Baelish slyly and he gestured to Sansa’s limp body. “This man and this woman poisoned Lady Sansa via methods of consumption and were planning to assault her. They would have succeeded had myself and this guard not gotten here in time to stop them.”

“You are a liar!” Accused Brienne angrily and Baelish smirked.

“Then why am I standing on the other end of your blade? Why is a good and honest Stark guard’s life is being threatened as well?”

“Show him the parchment!” Stated Jaime this time with more force. He knew Brienne did not want to disclose its contents to these men but safety was more important than nobility in his opinion.

“What parchment?” Sir Davos questioned.

Brienne appeared reluctant to say anything but it was clear at this point that she could no longer play coy so she bit the bullet and attempted to explain, “This parchment contains information that is for Lady Sansa’s eyes only. That is why I came here to try to find her and give it to her.”

“That is ridiculous. The woman is clearly pandering falsehoods in hopes that you think she is mad and lock her away as opposed to killing her. Judging from her disguise, both of their disguises I would not debate their mental health but this in no way should be cause for lenience either. They have committed treason, trespassing, violation, and murder,” Baelish declared with annoyance now in his voice.

Sansa began to moan and Brienne who had never once faltered in her hold on her sword dropped it and rushed to the younger woman’s side. In bending over to speak to Sansa the piece of parchment became visible through her vest.

“The parchment that is on Lady Brienne’s person has information about Lady Sansa's role in new Westeros. It is a royal decree,” explained Jaime. Thankfully for him Brienne was much too wrapped up in Sansa’s well-being to hear him because if she had she would have slugged him for disclosing any more than necessary to anyone but Sansa.

Baelish and Davos watched Jaime carefully.

“What kind of information would this decree instate,” asked Sir Davos.

Just then Sansa moved. Brienne crouched down to cradle her body in her arms to prevent her from falling off the table.

“Sir Davos asked you a question,” Lord Baelish addressed Brienne directly and she looked up at the men with a calm strength.

“Lady Sansa needs a medic. We can talk about decrees later. I will carry her to him if you will kindly let us by,” said Brienne.

Davos appeared reluctant but Baelish was persistent.

“Tell us about the decree. Your life is at stake Lady Brienne, I suggest you disclose what little information you have,” added Baelish.

“She needs help,” Brienne plead. She glanced over to Jaime to assist, her eyes now filled with concern and worry. Jaime had seen plenty of drunken men in his time but he also knew if they had consumed more than they could handle the spirits could poison them and lead to death. Sansa did need to see a medic so he could help her to purge the poison from her system.

Sympathetic to her pleas Jaime negotiated, “I will relay the order of the decree but then you must allow Lady Brienne to escort Lady Sansa to a medic.”

“Just tell us,” said Baelish but Jaime waited for Davos because although he did not want to see Sansa perish he also wanted to ensure Brienne’s safety.

“You have my word,” Davos said.

“The decree states that in the event of the death of King Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark, the eldest legitimate child of Lord Eddard Stark has rightful claim to the iron throne,” Jaime explained.

Littlefinger’s mouth dropped a bit. Despite the dire circumstances Sansa was in, Jaime couldn’t help but taking a little pleasure in reveling in the fact that he was the one to finally knock Littlefinger off kilter for a moment.

“What’s the matter Baelish? Does this upset your plans to marry Sansa so you can stake your own claim? Now she no longer needs to marry a man of her grandfather’s age to take the iron throne for herself.”

“ _What did you say about the iron throne?_ ” A commanding voice spoke from behind and they all turned their gazes to find Jon Snow and Tormund Giantsbane standing there.

Everyone let in a collective breath except for Brienne who spoke with urgency, “Lord Snow, your sister needs medical attention.”

Jon’s face fell when he saw Sansa lying on the table. He rushed over to her other side took Sansa from Brienne and demanded an explanation, “What happened to her?”

“She was attacked,” replied Sir Davos.

“By whom?” asked Jon who now had his hand on Sansa’s forehead. Her eyes began to flutter.

“That seems to be the debate Lord Snow. Lord Baelish claims Lady Brienne and Sir Jaime attacked her.” Jon shot a cursory glare towards Brienne and then Jaime. His gaze fell over Jaime’s garments and he squinted.

“Lord Snow, I found Lady Sansa here. Her skirt was pushed up part way and I am unsure exactly what happened other than what the evidence next to her tells. Two large cups, one mostly full of the Wildling brew that was requested by Lord Baelish for the house merger party.”

“House merger party?” Jon appeared baffled by this idea.

Jaime who had wisely remained silent this whole time delighted in the exposure of Baelish plan to scheme and manipulate much to the surprise of his hosts but he could not resist one quick jab. “You did not know your honored guest was trying to plot a house merger behind your very back? How strange that he never bothered to tell or involve you?”

“The reception was necessary to bring our houses together,” offered Littlefinger.

Jon glanced to Sir Davos and asked him, “What do you make of all of this?”

Davos replied thoughtfully, “Although the attire of our uninvited guests arouses suspicion, Lady Brienne has remained loyally by your sister’s side this entire time. I believe she is telling the truth.”

Sansa’s eyelids fluttered open again and Jon spoke her name softly.

“My Lord, The North can only remain as strong as the support we have—“Baelish interjected.

“--Shut up!” Jon ordered seeming to have enough of Littlefinger. “We will discuss this later. Right now I want everyone to leave us and someone get a medic—Now!”

Everyone shuffled out with the exception of Tormund who was awaiting Jon’s direct orders, but before Brienne could slip away Jon stopped her.

“Did you really find her here like this?”

Brienne gave him a nod and glanced down to Sansa with eyes hooded in melancholy.

“I would give my life to protect her Your Grace. She was poisoned via consumption, possibly violated as well, and I suspect Lord Baelish was behind this. He wants to join the houses together so he can use Lady Sansa and their heir to claim the iron throne for himself. Before the others arrived he confessed to attacking her.” Brienne’s face fell grimly and she shook her head still feeling horrible about not being able to prevent this attack in the first place.

“And Sansa knew about his plan?” Asked Jon sharply.

Not wanting to be the cause of a rift between the siblings Brienne answered honestly, “She knew Your Grace, but I do not think she understood the extent of Lord Baelish’s objective.” He gave a silent nod and glanced down at Sansa’s pale face.

“I only wish I had been here to ensure that never happened,” added Brienne.

“As do I,” Jon muttered under his breath.

He glanced back to Sansa and Brienne met Tormund’s gaze. She suspected Tormund had filled Jon in on some of this information on their ride back to Winterfell. Brienne had to respect Jon for wanting to hear firsthand what had gone on here in his wake as opposed to jumping to conclusions as many other leaders before him had done.

“Will you stay with us until the medic arrives? I think she would appreciate having another woman here,” Jon asked Brienne after a long moment of silence.

“Of course Your Grace. My allegiance is and has always been to the Starks.”

Jon gave a nod asked Tormund to ensure the medic knew where they were and then he held Sansa’s limp body in his arms.

xxx

When the medic arrived he carefully examined Sansa who had thankfully regained consciousness but was feeling quite ill. She had been sick a number of times but after her final release she seemed a bit better. According to the doctor her womanly regions did not appear to be tampered with so there was a good chance she had not been raped. Brienne let out a little gasp of relief at hearing the news grateful that it seemed Baelish was bluffing. She imagined he knew if he could get Brienne good and angry there was a fair chance she would be arrested and locked up or killed which would allow him to step in and be Sansa’s primary caretaker. Brienne however had no doubt that somewhere down the line he would follow through with his master plan. She was just grateful whatever obstacle caused him to divert from his intentions tonight had spared Sansa.

Once conscious and feeling better Sansa had backed up Brienne’s theory about Baelish being the one to offer her the powerful brew. As planned Brienne took out the parchment from her vest and handed it to Sansa. She wasn’t sure what to expect but Brienne was surprised when Sansa told her she needed time to absorb this and she asked Brienne to take a couple days leave to wait for her summon which she would at that point give Brienne her decision on what her plans were and whether or not she wished for Brienne to remain in her employment.

When Brienne left it was dark outside. No one from the original party could be found, not even Jaime which left Brienne a little disappointed because she wanted to see him and thank him for his help. Brienne hoped they had locked Littlefinger in a deep dark dungeon somewhere but it was not up to her to decide how he would be punished if at all. Brienne knew she was at a crossroads. She had come to love Sansa as a sister and would fulfill her new vow to protect her if Sansa chose to sustain her services, but Brienne felt that if she was dismissed she would not allow the rejection to bring her dishonor. She did the best she could under the circumstances and she wished Sansa the best in whatever she decided. Brienne just hoped Sansa would come to her senses on her own and be done with Lord Baelish for good. She worried however that Sansa had developed feelings for the man because of the few words Sansa did say in regards to accusations of Baelish poisoning her; she had taken the blame upon herself for having gotten to the state in which she had been discovered. Frustrated but yet understanding because she was a woman who also had her heart claimed by another, Brienne thoughts turned again to Sir Jaime Lannister.

Unlike Sansa and Baelish, Jaime had always had Brienne’s best interests at heart even if she did not always agree with him. He had been selfless in his efforts to aid her even at the risk of his own life and he was helpful in uncovering the decree and making sure it wound up in the rightful hands. Despite Jaime’s history he had proven himself to be a man of honor. Even if he was not perfect Brienne knew that she loved him. This was a huge problem because those in servitude who had taken sacred vows could never fall in love. Brienne didn’t know what to do, feeling as if she was also at a crossroads.

xxx

After Jaime was dismissed from Winterfell once again he returned to his room, but realized the soreness in his chest ached so he headed to the healing waters to soak his wound. Jaime thought about Brienne and how Tormund appeared when Snow asked him to accompany her inside. The very thought made Jaime’s insides boil. He didn’t understand why the oaf had to win every time. He knew he had done many bad things in his day but Jaime had hoped the gods could cut him a little slack.

And then as if they had listened to his inner most thoughts, she was standing there on the other side of the pool staring at him.

“Have you come to tell me you are now permanently employed by the Starks?” Jaime asked dryly but Brienne ignored his question and stepped closer. He lifted his head and looked at her, really looked at her this time and saw that Brienne appeared different, more dare he say vulnerable which was rare for her. Jaime immediately sat up straighter and asked with earnestly, “What is our next move?”

When Brienne saw Jaime her heart skipped a beat. She did not expect him to find him here, but had instead planned to soak in the healing waters in hopes that they also might offer her some reflection and clarity about the upcoming choices in her life. It was funny how somehow whenever she was thinking about her life and future Jaime Lannister always managed to appear before her. Brienne wasn’t sure she believed in things such as fate before this but now she wasn’t so sure.

“Is everything alright?” Jaime asked with concern laced in his voice and Brienne met his gaze. Even stripped of his armor he was strikingly handsome.

Brienne did not have the words for what her head was saying because there were too many emotions to pin down just one but instead her body spoke on its behalf and she glanced over her shoulder to ensure no one else was around. When she had confirmation that they were indeed alone Brienne removed her clothing--First her boots, then belt, then tunic, pants, and finally her undergarments until she was standing across from Jaime completely naked. His gold hand glistened above the surface as drops of water glittered over his muscular and sparse blond hair covered chest. His cunning eyes were bright and held a yearning that matched her own. They needed each other.

Brienne stepped into the bath and crossed the span of water until she reached him. Jaime was captivated by her, his eyes never leaving hers. He attempted to stand up but Brienne pushed him back down and straddled his lap. She was pleasantly surprised to find him already hard below the water’s surface. She touched his manhood with her hand and felt him jerk slightly below her. Brienne grazed him lightly with her womanhood allowing the head of his cock to slightly part her folds, but before she sunk down and gave in to her own desire in an effort to savor this moment, Brienne offered Jaime a breast. Within a split second his mouth encompassed her rosy peak, one breast after the next and she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Brienne ran her fingers through Jaime’s blond hair and scattered kisses along his strong jaw line. When he glanced up with dilated pupils Brienne claimed his lips with her own. She felt his hunger in the kiss and throbbing down below. Unable to resist any longer she reached down with her hand to guide him inside her fully. She gasped as his large cock submerged inside her womanhood and pushed back to her core. Brienne clasped his shoulders and then remained still awaiting Jaime’s next move until she realized in this position she held the power. Brienne closed her eyes for a moment as she kissed him once again and allowed her body to instinctively move. Her knees found the bench on either side of Jaime’s thighs and she grabbed his shoulders for stability and then she angled her pelvis and pulled up contracting her muscles around his throbbing hardness.

Jaime cursed the moment she clenched him tightly which aroused Brienne more and she moved faster loving this new found power to control the pace and friction between them.  Jaime slid his golden hand down to grip her ass as his flesh hand held her breast and his gaze met hers as she bobbed up and down creating a ripple on the water’s surface.  He reached up for a moment with his hand guiding her face to look into his eyes as they moved. Every thrust sent another powerful pulse through her body and Brienne wanted this to go on forever but she was already experiencing the first waves of her climax which Jaime must have felt with her frantic movements.

“Go slower if you want it to last,” Jaime advised through clenched teeth and Brienne took his advice. Leaning in she rested her forehead against his her breathing shallow and drew out her movements to half the pace of before. The water lapped more gently against the sides of the pool as she ground her pelvis into his stretching out their pleasure as far as it would go. It was torture combined with the most pleasure she had ever known as they worked again towards the final release. Brienne widened her straddle bringing them closer together, she could feel the tickle of his pubic hair brush against hers under the water’s surface and then to her surprise Jaime moved his hand in-between them and pressed his finger just inside her entrance. Like a rip current Brienne was jolted back, her orgasm flooding over her. She felt Jaime pull out for the briefest of moments and then he pushed back in as their bodies throbbed and pulsed with the energy and static of a thunder storm.

Panting Brienne’s head fell to Jaime’s shoulder glad he had come back to her and they were still connected as they rode the wave to the climatic end. In her elation and foggy bliss, Brienne had a vision of her and Jaime making love on the sandy shores of the sapphire isle of Tarth. She could feel the sun on her back combined with the condensation from the salt water causing tightness to her skin. The feeling was so real as if it was yesterday and she smiled at the thought.

Jaime nuzzled his lips into her neck and mumbled, “You are so beautiful Brienne but are you certain you were a maiden before me? With your extraordinary pelvic skills, and the splendor in which your body moves, it would cause any man to wonder.”

The sunny shores and sandy beaches disappeared from Brienne’s mind and she opened her eyes glancing around the steamy bath house, Jaime’s words bringing her back to reality. She met his gaze and asked him directly, “What did you call me?”

“I said you are beautiful and incredibly sensual and passionate.”

In all of her days she had never been so insulted. No one in his right mind would ever call her beautiful or sensual. Thinking Jaime was mocking her or she was merely a strange fetish Brienne pulled away.

“Do not look so distraught. I was trying to compliment you. You are a noble woman who is very skilled on the battlefield and in the bed. It is not a bad thing. Especially for the poor man who must try to level the playing field.”

Brienne stood while huffing angrily and began to retreat to the other end of the pool where her clothes were still piled.

“I am not some play thing. You do not have to mock me after I bared myself to you.”

Jaime stood and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her spinning her around to face him once again.

“I am not mocking you or playing with you. I meant every word.”

“And yet you leave other words unsaid. I know you still feel guilty for taking my maidenhead without the promise of marriage,” Brienne challenged him angrily. She knew he felt sorry for her in that regard and wanted to do the noble thing.

“I _do_ feel guilty for taking your maidenhead without the promise of marriage because you are a noble woman and deserve to be treated as such. However, as you have pointed out hundreds of times before and I am certain you will do it again, you have made an oath and are bound by honor to Lady Sansa. And while you are in her employ I am happy to take whatever I can get.”

Brienne’s face fell with a slight concern that she had misjudged him after all they had been through together.

“You are correct about one thing however,” Jaime concluded.

“And what would that be?” Brienne questioned.

 “I have left some words unsaid because unlike you I possess fear; fear that those words might push you away.”

“Then tell me and find out,” Brienne challenged.

“As you wish, you wanted to hear it so here it is-- _I love you_. Now what do you have to say about that?”

  


 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brienne wasn’t sure she had heard Jaime correctly but one glance into his eyes and she understood. He was not pretending this time. They were standing in the bath completely naked and she was as vulnerable as she had ever been. Brienne gave pause trying to find the words to express herself when she heard voices approaching. Not wanting to be found here naked as a newborn Brienne rushed to the side and grabbed her tunic tossing it over her head. Jaime quickly jumped up over the side as well clearly not ashamed by his very nude state and held out his hand to Brienne.

“Come with me, I know a way out.”

“You cannot go out like that,” Brienne insisted.

“Unless you want to be someone’s live entertainment for the evening I suggest you follow me now.”

Before she could even gape at naked Jaime in all of his glory now dripping wet and out for everyone to see Brienne took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Jaime led the way to a back door. On the way he swept up his clothing as well and they both finished dressing quickly. The voices were closer but before they could be discovered they slipped out into the Wintery night. Jaime took Brienne’s hand again and he led her back to the boarding house. Once inside Brienne let go of Jaime’s hand in an attempt to blend in and behave as she normally would so as not to arouse suspicion as to what they had just been doing since they were both still quite wet and cold as well. Brienne longed to warm up by a fire and saw one near the bark keep.  She took a step towards the blissful warmth but Jaime grabbed her hand preventing her from going in the direction she was heading and led her back up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Brienne asked when she realized they had passed her floor and were rounding the next flight of stairs to the floor above.

“To my room.”

There were fewer doors on this floor and as Jaime led her down the hall he stopped in front of a wall that only had one door. Jaime opened the door and held out his arm in gesture for Brienne to go inside.

She followed his direction and stepped into the room. However when Brienne entered she realized she had entered a suite. The room was fully decorated with window dressings, full tapestries on the wall, luxurious bedding, a roaring fireplace and sitting area, a bath chamber and another library and study room adjoining that. Brienne glanced back to Jaime in dismay and he explained, “I upgraded.”

“How much did this suite cost?” Brienne asked curiously picking up a sugar encrusted biscuit from a silver tray.

“As long as I am able, I refuse to accept charity when I can afford my own lodgings.”

Brienne knew it was Jaime’s pride which caused him to pay for his own room and his arrogance to request an upgrade yet she could not fault him for it. He was a proud man and it was one of the reasons she loved him even if she had not yet admitted that to him.

Jaime’s sparkling gaze flicked with hers and he insisted, “Please, take a seat. Have a glass of wine and a biscuit.” Jaime poured wine into a cup and handed it to Brienne gesturing to a comfy chair next to the crackling fire place.

“I will return in a mere moment,” he remarked swiftly and then Jaime slipped out the door.

Brienne took a sip from the wine which did its trick in warming her on the inside and she walked over to the window. A soft snow was falling and she could see the spires of Winterfell hazy along the horizon line. She thought about what Sansa said and what Jaime had confessed to her just a short time earlier and felt very torn. Brienne knew as much as she longed to be able to fulfill her duty to Sansa and act on her feelings towards Jaime, she could not have both. Brienne had no idea what she would do when she was summoned but she wanted to tell Jaime how she felt about him even if it made things worse and harder for them if she kept her oath to Sansa which Brienne knew she could not in good conscience break. She gazed out at the Winterfell skyline with melancholy.

“If my admission earlier was the reason for that glum look please confess and I will render the situation immediately.”

Brienne stood up straighter startled by Jaime’s voice. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn’t heard him return.

Despite her sadness she did not want to cause Jaime more grief and she turned to him and offered him a small smile.

“There are some things we cannot fix,” remarked Brienne astutely before taking another sip of wine.

“But we can always try,” Jaime assured her.

“Jaime, we have to talk,” Brienne spoke directly getting to her point.

“Those are words a man never wishes to hear,” Jaime confessed wryly. He watched Brienne for a moment to gage where she was going with this but per usual he could not read her so easily and so he gestured over to the furniture near the fire place.

Brienne followed him and took the small couch opposite him. Jaime offered her another glass of wine and she took it but after one sip set the glass down on the table next to her.

“So is this the part where you tell me you are flattered about my admission but you have decided to run off with the big oaf Tormund instead?” Jaime asked lightly hoping his question would be humorous and prove that Brienne did not seriously consider Tormund a viable suitor.

Brienne glanced at Jaime sadly and she shook her head. “You must have some idea why I have been so tormented.”

“I am typically very good at guessing, however when it comes to you I seem to fall short every time. Please enlighten me.” Jaime swallowed half of his cup in one gulp feeling he needed the libations to absorb what Brienne told him next. He braced himself for the worst as she began.

“When I was a little girl I wanted nothing more than to be a knight. I was never pretty or feminine or desirable to men so I found a love for the art of sword. My father was not happy about this but after several attempts at finding me a husband; my father gave up and allowed me to pursue my dream. When I served Renly, for the first time in my life I felt purpose, real purpose. It gave me hope that my life was not going to be wasted because I would never be a wife or mother. I made peace with that choice. Then Renly died and I was lost again. I felt as if I had failed not only Renly but myself. That feeling plagued me. Around this time I met Katelyn Stark who gave me a new purpose. Hers was the first mission in a long time I had been given which allowed me to hope that I might be able to redeem myself. And then _we_ crossed paths.  You made me so angry at first. I thought you were arrogant and pompous and just another spoiled rich heir who didn’t know what honor or sacrifice was but then we were captured and you lost your hand because of me. “

Jaime glanced forlornly down at the golden hand which rested heavily on his thigh and Brienne continued.

“When you told me the story of the mad king and how you became the Kingslayer I realized I had been wrong. Despite your claim to be a man without honor, I found you to be decent and honor bound when it counted. When you came back for me to save me from the bear I realized I had misjudged you. _I realized that I loved you_.”

Jaime lifted his head and their eyes met. Brienne appeared almost relieved by her recent confession and she continued, “In fact when we returned to Kingslanding your sister who is very observant pointed this out immediately upon the first moments of meeting.”

For the first time all day Jaime had felt hope again. She had _loved_ him; she had loved him all along. He took her hand in his own desperate to be near her to feel her gentle touch against his calloused hand.

“Everything seemed so much simpler back then. I was happy to keep my feelings to myself. I knew you   loved your sister. I knew you were loyal to your family and would never leave them. I never even dreamed that you would return my feelings. You were not supposed to return my feelings.”

“You should know better than anyone that I never do what I am supposed to do,” Jaime answered.

Brienne smiled faintly and Jaime squeezed her hand.

“The only question I have is if we are both of similar mind and feeling then what exactly is it that has left you so distraught tonight?”

Brienne met Jaime’s soulful gaze and she laced her fingers in-between his glancing down at their entwined hands.

“I am distraught because I took an oath to serve Sansa and if I break that oath I will no longer have my honor. I will have failed once again and will be left with nothing.”

Jaime sighed and then moved over to join Brienne on the small couch. He raised his arm above her head and rested it on the back rim behind Brienne.

“If I had a coin for every time I broke an oath I would triple my riches,” Jaime explained with a head shake.

She could not help but crack a small smile imagining much of the Lannister fortune could have been gained in methods like oath breaking.

Jaime wanted Brienne to take him seriously however and he proclaimed, “Brienne we have something very rare—a mutual love and respect as well as passion shared for one another. We belong together. The Starks have not even batted an eyelash since they sent you away for the second time. Do you really want to pledge your life to these ungrateful people? I get that they have all had shite lives since their father was beheaded, and even I empathize with Sansa and her brother, but life is too short to sacrifice your own happiness.”

“Who says I would be sacrificing my happiness?”

Jaime’s mouth twisted with frustration. “So you are saying you would be happy serving the Starks and pledging your life to them?”

“I do not know. I was happy, until you came along and changed everything.”

“Then _I_ make you unhappy?”

“I did not say that. I simply meant that everything was clear before I met you. You have shown me that sometimes things are not what they appear to be. Sometimes things deserve a deeper look. Sometimes rumors are wrong. And sometimes we cannot help who we love.” Brienne’s gaze flicked with Jaime’s meaningfully.

Her words twisted the wrench in Jaime’s gut and he could not help but ask, “Is there any hope that someday we could marry?”

Brienne sighed and glanced away from him towards the window, towards Winterfell.

“I would not be a good wife or mother, I love the sword too much and such weaponry is not acceptable around children, regardless of my oath to the Starks.”

Jaime brushed his index finger along Brienne’s cheek to get her to look at him and after a moment she turned her head towards him.

“In case you have not noticed I care nothing for what others deem acceptable. So we have sword yielding children, at least they would be able to defend themselves in this mad world.”

“The two factions cannot go hand in hand. Honor for marriage versus honor to defend thy Queen, and when there comes a point to make a choice between the two who would I choose?”

“You choose your heart.”

“When you served on the Kingsguard did they not ask you to take an oath to serve the king and never wed? They have done it this way for centuries for a reason. Because they know a person can only ever choose one fealty.”

“I disagree. In my lifetime I have had many different fealties, most of them involving sex and duty,” answered Jaime.

“Even if I did want to marry you it would mean breaking another oath.”

“What if it meant making a new oath—to each other?”

Brienne closed her eyes her head spinning.

“Brienne, you need to stop torturing yourself. If you don’t want to get married that is fine, I can live with that choice but if you are holding back because you are acting out of obligation—“

Jaime’s voice trailed off as Brienne lifted her head to watch him from under her long blonde lashes. She hated how despite his claims to not always understand her, he could read her so well.

“It is not as easy—“

“—Let us not argue anymore.” Jaime interjected and stood up. He took Brienne’s glass of wine along with his own empty glass and set it down on the table to the side.

“I want us to enjoy the time we still have together and to do that I need you to stand and undress.”

Brienne glanced at him oddly and Jaime directed her over to the dressing area where there was a full length mirror mounted to the wall

“I want you to see what I see. I want you to see your beauty outside and inside.”

Brienne hesitated but Jaime who was persistent grabbed her sleeve and helped her up.

“Undress and stand here.” He pointed to a spot on the floor directly before the mirror. Brienne was a little vexed to be ordered around but the gravely tone in his voice and the way his eyes burned holes in hers Brienne couldn’t help but abide his wishes out of sheer curiosity.

She went over to the mirror and began to undress slowly. There was nothing provocative about the way she removed her clothing as it fell in a pile at her feet but when Jaime stepped up behind her she felt her body fire up in anticipation.

He rested his gold hand at her naked hip and began to kiss a trail of kisses behind her neck.

“I plan to prove to you how desirable and lascivious you are. The only thing you need to do is look in the mirror. Watch me, watch your body, watch the light change in my eyes and then your eyes when you climax.”

Brienne gasped as his flesh hand held her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was already wet and as she watched herself in the mirror she saw Jaime standing behind fully enraptured with what he was doing. His flesh hand traced a line down her side and along her hip. He rounded the curve of her backside and then he dipped a teasing finger into her tight sheath.

“I like them all but my favorite body part of yours however is this one.” Two fingers slid deeper into her and Brienne gasped in pleasure.

“I have never seen a bush so full, soft, sweet, and wet.” To prove his point he began to stroke her igniting sharp staccato breaths from Brienne as the glaze of her arousal coated his fingers. He ground himself against her and guided her chin with his gold hand to look up into the mirror.

Her eyes were glazed and her body melted into his as her rear rubbed against his aching arousal. She moved her hand behind and grabbed at his trousers. Having difficulty she reached behind with the other hand as well and pulled the waist of his trousers down. Brienne felt his stiff member raise and push up snugly into her behind.  He kicked off his pants and boots before his hot breath coated her neck coaxing her to part her thighs slightly to allow him inside.

Jaime closed his eyes for a moment as he felt her tightness press around him and then he pushed all the way back. It felt like he was coming home. He guided Brienne’s leg up on a foot stool so he could submerge himself deeper and then he began to thrust.

Brienne watched their reflections in the mirror as his hard glistening cock pushed inside her gleaming sheath. It was the singular most sensual experience she had ever had but when their eyes met Brienne felt their connection deepen even further. As if their bodies had become singular not only physically but in mind as well. She braced herself against the wall on either side of the mirror as they moved and then Brienne felt her climax approach. She locked gazes with Jaime in the last final moments. As her body began to surrender her gaze dropped to her nipple peeking out from behind Jaime’s fingers and then everything became a blur.

Her body hummed like the vibration of hundreds of horse hooves hitting the ground in battle. Brienne wanted to keep this feeling going for as long as possible so she turned to face Jaime, ripped off his tunic, and then she guided him to switch places with her before she nudged him to the fur rug on the floor. The minute he was down Brienne sat astride him, plunged over his aching hardness, and began thrusting. He groaned as he looked up at her and to the place where they connected. Brienne watched in the mirror once more her hands resting on his strong chest before climaxing again and then again. It was a few moments later that Jaime gave her warning and used his hand to pull himself out hoping that she would hold him to help him finish but instead she guided his cock back inside her tender folds and whispered, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Brienne rested her breasts against his chest and kissed him sweetly as she settled over him once more allowing his cock to slide all the way back to her core. She pumped him a few more times and then she felt it.

Jaime was unable to control himself this time and let flow the milky white fluid of his desire. It poured out like a rush of water first tapped from the ground. Brienne watched him as he climaxed his pupils dilated, his lids heavy. She pressed her forehead to his, her pants matching his, and closed her eyes feeling at peace and she bathed in the soft light of their afterglow.

Exhausted and balmy Brienne collapsed against Jaime and he wrapped his arms around her. She in turn wrapped her arms around him and they remained that way for a while. When they had finally regained their energy, Jaime spoke.

”It was worth it you know. I don’t regret a moment after meeting you.”

“Neither do I,” Brienne admitted glancing up at Jaime. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She felt a hollow pit in her stomach worried because this almost felt like goodbye and Brienne did not want it to end.

They eventually made their way to bed both too tired to do anything but sleep but Brienne made certain she was close enough to feel him breathing.

“Whatever happens I wish for you to be happy,” replied Jaime softly against her shoulder blade before he dozed off.

Brienne never cried but in that moment she felt moisture leaking out of the sides of her eyes. She fell asleep thinking that Jaime in all of his irony and twisted ways was the one man who had ever made her truly happy.

xxx

In the morning a knock sounded at the door. Brienne opened her eyes still groggy and a bit sore from the previous night’s activities. Jaime was still sound asleep at her side so she slipped out of bed threw on her tunic and pants and then she went to answer the door.

Podrick was standing outside and he glanced at Brienne awkwardly.

“My Lady, Lady Sansa has requested your presence at Winterfell this morning. She wishes to speak with you,” Podrick explained.

“Did she say in regards to what?” Brienne asked curiously.

“I cannot say for sure but she did ask me to prepare several horses for a journey.”

Brienne gulped having the notion that Sansa was going to ask her to accompany her to Kingslanding.  She thought about slipping out the door before Jaime even realized she was gone. It would have been easier that way, but her heart would not allow that and she replied, “Please give me a few minutes. I will be ready then.”

Podrick gave her a nod and Brienne returned to the bed chamber. Jaime was stirring and she watched him until his eyes opened and met hers.

“It’s time,” said Brienne.

He sat up still naked but a blanket covered him at the waist and he replied setting his feet on the floor, “I will accompany you.”

Sighing lightly and stopping him from getting up Brienne said, “I need to do this on my own.” Her eyes told him how much it hurt to part in this way but she had to do this in her own way.

Jaime gave a silent nod and glanced down at his feet.

“Jaime.” Brienne spoke his name urging him to look up at her. She put her hand on the side of his jaw and replied in attempt to assure both Jaime and herself, “Have faith in me, and you.”

His eyes were filled with melancholy but before she could allow herself to melt in them and remain by his side forever Brienne kissed his lips lightly and then she left.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay in updates. Life got in the way. I'm back on track now. Hope you enjoy these next 2 chapters. :)

**Chapter 11**

The hustle and bustle of boarding house staff whose job it was to clean the suite, wash the bedding, and bring him edible delicacies such as apple tarts and hard boiled eggs buzzed around Jaime as he packed his things. His plan was to depart by nightfall. He had no intention of leaving Brienne, but he knew his presence here was preventing Brienne from making the decision that was best for her well-being. These last few days had taught him this much and for once he wanted to do the selfless thing and not get in her way. He knew it would break his heart but perhaps he could help her in some other way, behind the scenes. He owed her that much. The one thing Jaime wished was for Brienne to be happy. And the one thing that brought Brienne the greatest content was honor. Even Jaime knew that much. With her happiness secured he was certain he might someday find his own peace or go down in a blaze of glory, even if it was not as obvious as to how that was going to happen without her by his side.

Jaime searched for his coin satchel to tip the staff when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the chamber maid expecting her to answer but when she did not he grabbed his things, set down some coins on the table and went to answer. He no longer wanted to be here. The pain was too great.

Expecting to find a staff member or perhaps one of the Stark battalion here to give him the official eviction notice Jaime opened the door prepared to rattle off seven hells of grief when he glanced up and saw Brienne standing there. He was surprised to see her so soon to say the least but what was even stranger was that Brienne appeared just as surprised to see him.

“Brienne?”

“Sir Jaime,” Brienne replied.

Jaime thought the fact that she had returned so soon was not good, especially since she had been so formal in addressing him. Immediately expecting her formal rejection he stood up a little straighter and in attempt to soften the blow spoke. “You needn’t have come all this way. I was planning to ride past Winterfell.” Jaime’s tone was sharper than he had intended but he stood his ground needing to be prepared if Brienne was going to break his heart in mere moments.

Brienne glanced around the room noting that his personal effects were no longer strewn out but packed away neatly. Her face fell and she asked him with a slight hitch in her voice, “You are leaving?”

Jaime’s face softened feeling slightly guilty for his sarcastic tone earlier especially when Brienne appeared so distraught and he assured her, “I would not have gone without saying goodbye to you. I merely wanted to get an early start. In case it is not apparent, patience is not a virtue I excel at.” Jaime glanced down at the sword in his hand and he placed it in the holder at his belt and then he put his flesh hand on her wrist. Brienne felt a tingling sensation move up her arm and into her chest when he spoke. “You have travelled all this way and with great haste. Please do not allow my rudeness to hinder you. What is it you would like to tell me?”

Brienne glanced down at Jaime’s hand on her wrist and she lifted her head to meet Jaime’s gaze.

“May I come in for a moment so we can speak in private,” Brienne questioned and Jaime gave a short nod.

The chambermaid who had now re-emerged with a handful of linens appeared startled when she saw Brienne who was still armed. Glancing at Jaime with a soft flirty smile she asked him if he needed anything but to her disappointment Jaime asked if she could leave. He grabbed the coins and placed them in the maids hand before she left the room with head hung.

When it was just the two of them, Jaime led Brienne over to the crackling fire.

“I am all ears,” Jaime replied tentatively once they were bathed in the warmth of the fire, resting his elbow on the mantle above the hearth, he was certain he would want to jump into the flames after he heard what Brienne wished to tell him.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for this massive proposal Brienne finally confessed, “I am coming with you and if it pleases you I will become your wife.”

An iron candle holder that was on the mantle fell down with a clamor after Jaime bumped it with his elbow and he stood up a little straighter.

“Come again? I do not think I heard you correctly.”

“I said I am coming with you and if it makes you happy we can marry.”

“And what of the Starks and your oath to Sansa?”

“I never spoke to Sansa. When we arrived at Winterfell I released Podrick from any duty to me and fled back here eager to hear your response. I must confess, I thought this admission would be received with greater joy on your part. Did you change your mind about us so quickly?”

Jaime whose head was spinning when he saw Brienne just a few moments ago appear at his door was now operating at turbulent speed did not know where to begin.

He was overjoyed at Brienne’s admission. In fact she was telling him everything he had wished for--until now that was. He had waited so long to hear her say she wanted to be with him but her words echoed flatly in his ears. _If it makes you happy._ If her words were indeed true and he had no doubt that they were, Brienne would not have married him of her own accord. She _did_ however come back for him and that little act sent him into a spinning state of flummox. Jaime had never been so torn before. He finally understood how Brienne had felt when she was faced with the choice of love or loyalty.

“Brienne,” Jaime began and he brought his flesh hand up to cup her flushed cheek. He creased his brows in earnest and continued, “I am deeply honored that you came back for me. I confess there is nothing in the world I wished for more than to settle down somewhere with you. Perhaps in a small cottage somewhere by the sea where we could make a new life together, but…I can _not_ accompany you in this way, not after what you have shown me about the meaning of honor. Leaving here without speaking to Sansa will not bring you honor; it will only give you grief. As someone who could fill a library with stories of regrets and dishonor, I know this fate is not meant for you.”

Jaime’s words struck a chord and Brienne’s face fell in remorse. She quickly realized that her actions just now had been cowardly and suddenly she turned from Jaime riddled with guilt she sat on the nearest chair and covered her face with her hand.

“Do not be upset.” Jaime got on one knee and he put his hand on her leg. “You have the strongest moral fundamentals of anyone I know. It is the reason I love you. It is for that same reason that I say this because _I know you_. And you would regret leaving the North without speaking to Sansa.”

The flames from the fire flickered reflecting in Brienne’s eyes. She knew Jaime had been correct in his assumptions and she remarked tonelessly, “I was standing outside Winterfell’s outer walls and my feet froze to the ground. My mind told me I needed to go inside but my body would not allow it. One moment I had dismounted my horse and the next I was riding again back here eager to hear your voice. I have never experienced this level of uncertainty and confusion and it scares me. But fear is weakness and because of this I do not deserve to be employed by a family as noble as the Starks. Nor do I deserve you. Your assumptions are correct and your sense of honor has surpassed mine. I have forgotten the importance of this and therefore should be banished.”

Jaime sighed and he pulled Brienne up to her feet and he kissed her hand and then held it against his heart. He waited until her forlorn eyes locked with his and then he spoke.

“Love turns us all into fools. I would not have come to the North had you not been here. Nearly everyone who shares allegiance to the Starks or the North in general, aside from one or two would be much happier to see my head on a stake. But I did not care about my own preservation because the drive to be with you overpowered my personal safety. Similarly, you would not be standing here right now if you did not love me. But the difference between love and true love is realizing that your real happiness can only be guaranteed if you honor your duty. So this is what I intend to pledge.  It is not too late. Sansa is still waiting. This morning you told me to have faith. I do. I have faith in you Brienne. So now that the hour is upon us, what will you do?”

Brienne who appeared to be pondering things deeply was silent for a moment and then she peered at Jaime and stated, “You confuse me to no end. One moment you propose marriage and notions to settle down and the next you are driving me back to the Starks. If I did not know better I might think that you wish to get rid of me.”

“I assure you that is untrue,” Jaime replied closing the gap between them. “Allow me to prove your theory wrong,” Jaime added. He cupped his hand around the base of Brienne’s skull and he guided her mouth to meet his in a passion filled kiss.

Brienne felt the weight leave her body the moment Jaime’s tongue collided with hers.  Her stomach flipped over leaving her body feeling light and buoyant as if she had been submerged in water. He gripped her flesh anchoring her to him and their chests pressed together firmly as she felt the full weight of his power and truth.

When they parted breathless and panting Jaime proclaimed lowly, “Do you honestly believe after everything I have been through, after everything we have been through together that for one moment I would even consider abandoning you?”

Brienne felt tears dampen her eyes but she would not let them fall and she put her hand on Jaime’s cheek.

“I made a mistake earlier,” she confessed.

“A mistake?” Jaime questioned with confusion. He thought he had gotten through to Brienne unsure about his powers of persuasion and then Brienne continued.

“From this point forward we must go together or not at all. I want you to accompany me to Winterfell.”

Jaime felt the sides of his lips turn up so elated to know that she wanted him to accompany her. Brienne’s eyes moved with his in agreement, her sapphire blue stare intent and then she kissed his mouth softly just once.

“Let us go.”

“I thought you would never ask,” replied Jaime smartly grabbing his sword before they walked out the door together.

When Brienne and Jaime exited the boarding house they headed towards the stables but were shocked to find that most of the horses were gone. A man zipped past quickly slamming the shutters on the next building and Brienne called to him.

“You there, what is going on? Why are most of the horses gone?”

The shopkeeper stopped breathless and he shouted back, “You have not heard? Winterfell is under attack. They are trying to de throne Jon Snow!” The man rushed past and into the building seeking shelter. Brienne glanced at Jaime and then she looked out to Winterfell on the horizon. The castle still stood but Brienne feared if it was anything like the last battle between Bolton and Snow many good men would be lost. Jaime met her gaze and gave a nod. Words were unnecessary between them. They both took a horse and rode towards Winterfell.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When her feet touched the soil this time Brienne did not pause upon entering Winterfell. The castle was clearly under siege, it was complete mayhem, men everywhere, some in armor, some not. Pieces of the castle were burning and there were bodies strewn about. Brienne surveyed the scene before her with disbelief. She had only been here a little over an hour ago and Winterfell was completely silent then but now it was covered with men. She took her sword out from its sheath prepared to cut her way through if necessary to ensure Sansa’s safety when Brienne clashed swords with the enemy, she knocked him off his feet and onto his back in one fluid movement, and then realized his tunic was emblazed with the crest of the lion. These were Lannister soldiers. Her heart stopped.

Taken aback Brienne glanced over to Jaime noting that he was also coming to the same realization.

“Sir Jaime, forgive me, I did not realize you were here,” replied the man who just moments ago had initiated an attack on Jaime. The man got down on one knee and bowed his head in allegiance and the solder Brienne was fighting did the same.

Jaime who had been silent up until this point was suddenly overcome with anger.” Do you know what the punishment is for treason?” Jaime questioned them sourly. The soldiers apologized and Brienne stepped in to offer Jaime her assistance. “I will deal with them.” Jaime stated curtly. Brienne opened her mouth to speak but before she could Jaime ordered both men on their feet and shoved them into the coat room to Brienne assumed, interrogate them.

Brienne said a silent prayer that he would be alright. Jaime was safe in the presence of his own men but she was not sure what would happen when he was discovered here, especially now that the Starks might view him as an enemy.  She did not know the reason for this attack or if Lady Sansa was secure so she darted towards Sansa’s quarters. However when she arrived Brienne heard voices from behind the door. It sounded like quarreling. Alarmed, Brienne took no pause and burst in with her sword drawn prepared for a fight when she discovered Lady Sansa standing next to Sir Davos and at their feet was Lord Baelish, lying next to a pool of blood. He appeared to have gotten his throat slit. Sansa who appeared eerily calm and unfazed by the unsightly scene before her was the first to notice Brienne and she met her gaze.

“What happened?” Questioned Brienne approaching the body with caution.

“We do not know. The Lady of the House found him here like this,” said Sir Davos. “We were speculating on how he ended up here like this,” he explained.

“When did you discover him?” Brienne questioned.

“Not long before you arrived,” replied Sansa plainly. She glanced from Davos to Brienne and added, “I have not spoken to him for quite some time. Although earlier today I had considered offering him an olive branch. Despite my personal experience, I thought we could use all of the allies we could find,” Sansa answered.

Brienne knelt down and examined his person to see if anything might offer evidence as to who was his murderer. Unfortunately there was a loud bang and Davos stepped in.

“We better be off, before the Calvary gets here.” Sansa who had been putting up a brave front until this point appeared a bit withered. Brienne assumed she was concerned about her brother and a possible murderer in their midst. Whomever murdered Baelish had to still be creeping around the castle, whether it was a Lannister soldier or someone else, Brienne was not going to rest until she knew Sansa was safe.

They made their way downstairs when they heard a clamor in the great hall. Unable to resist the urge Sansa, Brienne, and Davos rushed in and discovered Jon Snow locked in a battle of swords with Jaime Lannister.

Brienne’s stomach dropped when they found the two men dueling. She knew it did not look good for Jaime with all of those Lannister men outside. In her heart of hearts however, she knew Jaime had nothing to do with this attack. Unfortunately it appeared that Jon Snow did not agree.

“I should have known you were planning this all along. You were spying on us this entire time, waiting like a snake in the grass to strike!” Jon spat as their swords met again and again.

“I had no idea there would be an attack here today. I was as ill-informed as you were Snow!” Jaime argued. Despite being at a disadvantage with having to use his left hand he was fighting quite well.

 “Stop!” Brienne cried out in an attempt to break up the fight and rationalize with the two men. Unfortunately, when Jaime glanced over to where Brienne stood it caught him off guard because moments later he was on his back with Jon standing over him, sword aimed for his throat. “Please, Lord Snow, Don not harm him!” Brienne plead.

“We were attacked today. All because we had mistakenly trusted the Kingslayer. Give me one good reason why I should not filet him right here!” Jon demanded.

“Because he has been with _me_ these last two days and--I love him,” Brienne declared abruptly.

Jon glared at Brienne and then his gaze moved to his sister.

“Jon, allow him to speak,” Sansa insisted.

Jon who was clearly still upset about the attack reluctantly stepped back giving Jaime room to stand and then he replied sharply, “Speak but be warned that I reserve the right to end you.”

Jon did not offer to help Jaime up and he struggled to gain his balance but when he was finally on his feet he lifted his sword. Jon immediately pointed his weapon to Jaime on guard but Jaime paid no attention slipping his own sword into its holder. He took a deep breath and a moment to gather himself, and then began. “If you had bothered to listen when we were outside you would have learned that my younger brother was actually responsible for the attack today.”

Jon tossed his eyes in the air and shook his head. “I hardly think your brother is the one Lannister capable of this kind of endeavor. No, the attack that took place today is evident of one with a much more cunning mind-such as yours—Kingslayer.”

Jaime glanced back to Brienne who nodded for him in encouragement to go on.

“You see, he was given orders from Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen of Dragons to acquire Lady Sansa and bring her to Kingslanding. Targaryen is about to claim the Iron throne and my cocky little brother suggested Lady Sansa was a good ally to the crown. Her Royal Highness told my informant-Bronn, who has apparently become besmirched with the young queen, that he was to escort Sansa back to Kingslanding to speak with her about this alliance.”

If Jon was angry before he seemed even more so now.

“That makes no sense. Why would Sansa ever agree to an alliance after being attacked?”

“Because they are testing us,” replied Sansa who eyed Jaime wearily.

“Lady Sansa is correct. They were to cause no harm to your men but report back to her Majesty in regards to how easy it was to break through Winterfell walls in case the alliance was not possible.” Jon who appeared unconvinced was now giving Jaime a menacing glare. “Before you kill me, please let me inform you that there has since been a change of plan,” Jaime insisted.

Everyone seemed to be hanging on Jaime’s word and he continued.

“Bronn works for me. Despite his ongoing dalliances, his loyalty will always be to me. It wasn’t until I disappeared that he listened to my brother. The Lannister army obeys orders from the eldest Lannister son—which is also me. I have informed all of the men in red and gold that if they wish to leave here with their lives they will work with the Starks. In fact I am happy to give over command to you Lord Snow. That would nearly double your numbers with our armies combined. I am willing to give up my role as their commander if it convinces you as to where I stand.”

Jaime stood tall with his chin out a bit clearly not backing away from his offer.

Jon turned to Brienne and asked her. “You said he was with you these last two days. You are certain he did not leave at any time, even if just for a moment?”

Brienne gazed back from Jon to Jaime trying to recall the last two days. She had been with Jaime since the bathhouse. They had been together both intimately and conversationally since then. Except when she left to go meet Sansa and… Then her lips turned downwards.

“What is it?” Sansa asked picking up on Brienne’s change to one of grim nature.

“He was with me except when I rode to Winterfell and back this morning and he had some business to attend to last night when we returned to the boarding house—but he was only gone a few minutes.”

Sansa’s face also fell and Brienne looked to Jaime with worry. She did not want to incriminate him but she had to tell the truth.

“That sounds like enough time to plan a conspiracy,” said Jon.

“Perhaps it does,” agreed Jaime to everyone’s surprise. Brienne’s stomach lurched this time but Jaime explained. “But that is not what I was doing last night or this morning. Last night I retrieved a message that had arrived for me by bird. The innkeeper had informed me of its arrival when we returned that evening. I had been waiting on this message for a fortnight.”

“Which was?” Questioned Sir Davos who had been sitting on the sidelines this entire time watching everything unfold, although he did find Jaime’s position in all of this curious. There were some strange happenings in his time here and he could not help but think it would shed light on the missing piece of the puzzle if Jaime Lannister was responsible for one or more of the events that had transpired today. Especially since the young man just happened to show up around the time they had found Lord Baelish dead.

Jaime took a piece of parchment out of his tunic pocket and handed it to Jon Snow.

Jon unfolded the parchment and read it silently.

“What does it say?” Questioned Sansa and Jon lifted his gaze to glare at Jaime.

“It is a letter from Lord Selwyn Tarth.”

Brienne’s ears perked up at the name spoken and her heart began to beat faster with worry. She hoped that this was not bad news. She could not take it if something was wrong with her father or his health.

“What did he say?” Asked Brienne this time with urgency in her voice.

“It appears he has given Jaime his blessing to marry his daughter,” replied Jon.

All eyes turned to Brienne whose face had become quite red. She was relieved that her father was well enough to give his blessing but she had no idea that Jaime had been communicating with him without her knowledge.

“If and when that time comes I wanted to be certain her father had approved this union because I know Lord Selwyn is important to Brienne. And as for this morning, I was packing up my things. You can check with any of the chamber maids at the village boarding house and they will tell you—I was simply stewing in my room. Worrying about Brienne leaving me to work full time for your family and knowing and hating that at the same time I had to allow her to go where her heart led her.”

Brienne’s face melted overcome with a swell of heartfelt emotion. No man other than her father had ever given her the total respect and dignity that Jaime had. She walked over to stand opposite him and took his flesh hand in her own. She knew then that she had no choice but to marry him now. Her heart could no longer deny the love that she felt.

“And what of Lord Baelish?” Davos questioned in an attempt to be thorough.

“What of him?” Questioned Jaime. “I hope you had the good sense to kick that recluse out into the snow. A man like him only cares about two things—himself and power. And anyone that prevents him from attaining his desires will suffer.”

“So you did not kill him?” Sansa asked this time and Jaime glanced at her oddly.

“Kill him?” Jaime questioned with astonishment. He knew he was a target for scapegoating at times but this was ridiculous.

“What happened to Baelish?” Jon asked clearly confused about what had transpired with the ruling leader of the Riverlands.

“Yes, enquiring minds would like to know,” Jaime added with sarcasm laced in his voice.

“We found his body in my room this afternoon—His throat had been slit. I discovered him just after getting word of the attack,” Sansa explained.

“Whoever put Grandpa Doom out of his misery must have been one of many of his scorned. Consider yourselves fortunate. “Jaime looked to Sansa who appeared desolate and added, “He was a bad seed that would have done more damage than good. The only reason someone like him would ever stay around a place like this was to play his long game. I say good riddance,” Jaime declared with arms folded.

“You seem quite pleased to learn of his death,” said Jon skeptically still not won over by Jaime’s claim of innocence.

“Are you honestly saying you are _not_ pleased to hear of his death? He had a hand in your father’s charge of treason and he tried to attack your sister. You cannot still harbor admiration for someone as manipulative as Baelish?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders clearly out of arguments. It was apparent he was not a big fan either.

“We should not speak ill of the dead,” replied Sansa flatly who then glanced over to Brienne.

 “What I want to know is will we be able to sleep tonight? Or have more attacks been planned? Do I need to worry about trusting anyone in this room?”

Brienne who had been rather quiet stepped towards Sansa and assured her, “I took an oath My Lady. I will serve you as long as you need. And I am quite certain, since our goals are aligned, that Jaime feels the same.” Brienne looked to Jaime to confirm.

Sansa glanced from Brienne to Jaime and then her eyes narrowed, “Then why were you truant this morning?” Sansa questioned Brienne.

Jaime met Brienne’s gaze worriedly. Although he was certain he had her heart he was not yet sure he had her hand and he knew that Brienne would need to initiate their union if they were ever to have a real chance. Only now that they were with the Starks he felt that pit again in his chest. That pit that told him she would never leave their employ. Not until she had given her life for their cause.

“I was truant because I had come alone, but I was mistaken in doing so.”

Sansa raised a brow, Brienne’s words clearly not bringing her comfort and Brienne continued,

“I could not in good conscience hear your proposal or dismissal without having my consort by my side.”

Everyone looked to Jaime oddly as if he was some strange being with horns growing from his head.

“What if I were to ask that you and you alone continue your services for me and my family, and Sir Jaime must leave because he may not be entirely trustworthy?” Sansa questioned.

Brienne’s face fell. Jaime met her gaze reluctantly concerned that this could be the end. If Brienne was forced with the choice of loyalty and honor over him he knew what she would choose.

“My Lady, it is my honor to serve you and your family, and it is your right to decide who you invite into your own home, but if you cannot show me that same honor by trusting me when I say Jaime Lannister is a friend to the Starks then I do not know what other choice I have but to depart with a pledge to remain an ally but part ways here today,” Brienne stated to Jaime’s astonishment. She moved to take Jaime’s arm and added, “I have fulfilled my pledge to you and your family and will continue to honor your wishes, but I am also bound in honor to my dear friend and the man whom I someday hope to call my husband.”

Jaime in effort to keep his jaw from dropping because he never expected this to happen put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him in response and slinked her arm around his waist creating a united front. No one in his entire life had ever done this much for him. Jaime was so used to being the scapegoat or the disappointment, he did not recognize what trust and admiration felt like. He felt his eyes mist in silent reply.

Sansa looked to Jaime expectantly. Scrambling quickly to think of something coherent to say because his brain was a blubbering mess, Jaime offered, “My place is by Brienne’s side and I will do whatever it is that will benefit her or her cause.” Sansa glanced to her brother Jon who still appeared unimpressed and Jaime continued, “I know I have done many less than honorable things in my lifetime. Too many to count. Some actions have affected people here in this very room. But your mother and stepmother saved my life. And for some reason ever since then and since having met Brienne I feel this burdening and extremely annoying desire to do the right thing. In addition to my loyalty to Brienne, I do not want to see additional pain and harm come to your family. I owe your mother since she saved me.  I meant what I said before. I have an army standing by awaiting my next order. We can go to Westeros or they can stay here. That decision is up to you. What is your next move?”

Sansa watched her brother who had appeared to be deeply contemplating Jaime’s words and was about to reply when Jon spoke first, “If you think for one minute I am going to allow you to take my sister back to the epicenter of the seven hells you have another thing coming.”

“Well that is unfortunate because it so happens I am going,” argued Sansa.

“What?” Jon replied appalled by Sansa’s suggestion. He walked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn towards him. “You are not seriously considering returning to Kingslanding are you? Not after what they tried to do to you?”

Jon was obviously referring to Sansa nearly escaping Kingslanding with her life. She had confessed to him some highlights of her time there.

“If I do not stand up to the Dragon Lady now, she will have the advantage. I want us to become our own territory, separate from Westeros. I have no interest in ruling the throne but I want to make sure we are free and if that means we must fight, I am prepared to make that sacrifice.”

Jon closed his eyes clearly upset by Sansa’s words and he shook his head.

“You do not get to make this decision,” Sansa countered before Jon could argue.

“Then I am coming with you,” replied John.

Sansa shook her head and put her hand on Jon’s chest to stop him. “No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. You know that.”

“Don’t you remember, we stay together?  I am not leaving you again.” Jon insisted and Sansa blinked back tears. “We will figure something out. We will not lose Winterfell again,” Jon assured her as he held Sansa in his arms.

After a few moments the sibling pair parted and looked to Brienne and Jaime.

“Will you join us?” Jon asked, adding, “Both of you?”

Brienne looked to Jaime and he gave her a silent nod in agreement.

“We will join you, on one condition,” Brienne stated.

“What is that?” Asked Sansa.

“We will aid you in your quest to become a free state but after that we would like to be released from service.” Brienne glanced to Jaime and watched him apprehensively. She did not want to give up her oath to the Starks but she did not want to give up on his dream either.

Sansa looked to her brother for guidance and paused for a long moment keeping them all in suspense and then finally she spoke.

“You have my word that you will be free and clear of all oaths, pledges, or otherwise when that day comes.”

For the first time that day Brienne smiled, and Jaime did too.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for your patience. This story was a true labor of love. My goal was to get this out by Christmas but due to a need to edit and tweek so its just right caused this to be delayed by a day. Hope you enjoy the new chapters and please review. :)

**Chapter 13**

“You realize they likely have spies reporting back to the Dragon Queen at this very moment. Our little surprise visit may be yesterday’s headline by the time we get there,” said Jaime as he took stock of the artillery room’s inventory. They would need to bring as much weaponry with them as Winterfell could spare.

Brienne gave a short nod as she went to work on sharpening Oathkeeper. “I am aware which is why I instructed the Starks to send several ravens carrying false information about the intent of our upcoming voyage.”

 “And here I was thinking I was the cunning and calculating faction of our pairing.” Jaime smiled smugly and Brienne flipped her eyes upward. “The Dragon Queen may have her numbers but she does not have _you_ ,” Jaime declared quite proudly. Brienne turned her face from Jaime so he would not see her smile flattered by his observation. “Nor does she have the experience required to wrestle politics in Kingslanding. She may have been lucky up until this point but I think her luck has finally expired,” Jaime concluded with confidence.

“You are quite self-assured for nearly losing your life earlier today.” Her words were spoken in jest but Brienne’s smile faded slightly and a dark flash washed across her blue shining eyes as she thought about how close Jaime had come to being on the wrong end of Jon Stark’s sword.

“Perhaps the reason for my lifted spirits is because the woman I love agreed to marry me today,” replied Jaime coyly. He had full intentions to remind Brienne of her agreement every day until they actually went through with the wedding, whether she liked it or not. He also hoped that perhaps his needling would coax her to marry him sooner than later because despite his confession earlier, when he said he would be content if he could be by Brienne’s side, he was greedy. Jaime knew now that he could only truly be happy if he had Brienne properly and wholly because she was the one real thing he could be free to be proud of in his lifetime.

Brienne’s gaze flicked with Jaime’s in reproach because she wanted to speak with him about this topic but she wanted to wait until later when they had been dismissed from their duties.

 “Speaking of which, I imagine you will want to have the wedding in Tarth with your father present. I am willing to wait, despite the fact that we will be living in sin until then, but I refuse to keep separate beds,” Jaime stated with a cool smile, quite confident that he could convince her to elope before then or at the very least wed soon in a small ceremony and then celebrate with a larger ceremony once they had finally arrived in Tarth.

Brienne turned to Jaime outraged by his remark. “We cannot share a bed if we are unwed. It would be inappropriate,” Brienne argued thinking his suggestion was unreasonable even for Jaime.

Jaime, who had enjoyed the discussion of the topic of their upcoming nuptials up until this point dropped the weaponry he was holding down in a pile on and he approached Brienne. _Surely she had gone mad_ , he thought. There was no way he could restrain himself until they actually wed, or worse managed to get to Tarth which likely would not happen for many moons.

 “Do you think I give a damn about what is appropriate?” Jaime questioned with a huff before he dove his hand into the confines of Brienne’s breeches in an effort to prove his point.

Jaime’s name fell from Brienne’s startled lips in a strangled gasp when she felt his cool fingers part her warm folds and massage her delicately with his skilled hand. Before Brienne could squirm free from Jaime’s abrupt attack his lips smashed against hers passionately. Brienne felt his tongue brush against her own as his fingers mimicked the same movements down below and she nearly melted under his spell that was until she remembered what she wanted to tell him. Despite her current predicament she knew she had to make her point and so she stepped back and guided his hand out of her trousers.

“Jaime, we must present a bit of decorum.”

“If you think for one minute I would even consider abstinence until we finally marry, think again. This is not a subject up for debate. I am willing to play by the rules for everything else, but not this!”

“So you would rather we not marry? Because I can inform Sir Davos that his services tomorrow will not be necessary, “ Brienne stated outright.

“Tomorrow?” Jaime questioned with a puzzled look upon his handsome face.

“Yes, tomorrow. Because Sir Davos was a Sea Captain and is qualified to perform a wedding ceremony, I thought he could marry us _tomorrow_. “

Jaime’s face fell in shock by Brienne’s confession. She had scheduled their wedding for less than a day from now? And she did not bother to ask him? Jaime did not know whether to be furious or overjoyed.

Thankfully for both of them he chose the latter.

“Tomorrow will do,” he replied gruffly. Jaime was silent as he processed everything and then he confessed, “I imagine we may need some time to make preparations. I am assuming this will be a formal attire occasion?” He looked to Brienne in question.

Brienne met his gaze with reluctance and she replied, “If you are suggesting I wear a dress, you may think again.”

“I would never presume to suggest such a thing,” Jaime answered smoothly. The surprise of the news Brienne had shared earlier now passed and he glanced at Brienne through the sides of his eyes and added playfully, “I much prefer you without clothing. Seeing you naked and not just the fleshy parts but discovering that glorious blonde bush of yours dripping wet is like no other gift on earth. If you knew what the sight of you in that state does to my cock…”

 Brienne blushed promptly admittedly feeling a bit warm, especially down below her belt near her womanly parts, and then she pointed a dagger at him in warning.

“Behave,” she ordered.

“I intend to. “ Jaime dared to come closer to the end of Brienne’s dagger to the point where his chest was touching the tip of the blade and he added with certainty as his gaze danced with hers, “I pledge from this day forward to behave as a man with honor. You have my upmost respect Lady Brienne and I will not rest until your happiness is secured.”

Brienne’s heart pulsated despite her attempt to keep her decorum and she remained silent. Jaime took her silence as a cue to finish up with his task and he returned to packing up the weaponry. Brienne watched him carefully for a moment noting how meticulous he was with the swords. He was clearly skilled with the various types of artillery as he was skilled with charm. And the worst part of all was his handsomeness which made him irresistibly attractive. They were not a pairing evenly matched when it came to looks; of this she was well aware. But what they did share was a similar state of mind and mutual respect for one another. When he glanced up to share a small smile Brienne’s heart melted. She never thought it possible but this man had captured her—Heart, body, and mind. She hated the idea of being weak but Brienne knew if anything happened to Jaime her heart would break in two.

Striding up to him who’ s back was now turned from her Brienne spun him around, grabbed his tunic in her fist, pulled him to her and slammed her lips against his forcefully. To Brienne’s delight Jaime responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her. He backed her into the table with swords stacked on it and lifted her up onto it.

“Make love to me Jaime,” Brienne whispered in his ear needing him as much as one needed air to breathe. She no longer cared about decorum. She needed to be reminded of living each day to its fullest in the here and now. Jaime wasted no time undoing the strings of her tunic followed by the ties of her trousers. Brienne wiggled free of her confines, her pants falling down to her calves. There was no time to remove her boots but Jaime was able to get her tunic loosened and the neck fell over one shoulder exposing one lone apple shaped breast. Frantically Brienne helped Jaime with the ties of his trousers and as they fell around his hips, like two magnets their lips connected once more, her thighs opened, and his hard erection pushed up snugly against her wet, very aroused, and yearning womanhood. Brienne gasped the moment Jaime entered her and as he began to thrust effortlessly she rocked her thighs matching his rhythm. Her palms stretched longingly over his smooth naked behind and he carried her away with him. The swords rattled on the table as her body began its climb. Jaime unable to control his excitement moved faster causing a few of the swords to topple with a clamor on the floor. Startled for a moment they grew still but when the only sound to be heard was the music of heavy breathing Jaime continued to thrust. Having found her confidence Brienne began to match his thrusts and then she felt her body give way as if a dam had just broken through. Her body spasmed and she almost fell back but Jaime caught her in his arms. He pulled her long torso back up so that he could look into her eyes as his own release came. When it did, Brienne had never felt more womanly, satisfied, and alive. When Jaime’s spasms stopped Brienne brought her hand up to his cheek resting it there for a moment before she confessed, “I am happy with you Jaime.”

Jaime’s eyes which had been dilated earlier came back into focus and he gazed on with love and hope. Brienne noted this was the first time she had seen Jaime truly blissful and it was a beautiful vision to behold. He was radiant. Jaime appeared as if he had something he wanted to say but he could not summon the words this time so he kissed her tenderly instead. Brienne enjoyed the slow kiss. She ran her hand down his back sensually thinking how lovely this felt, but at the same time she remembered she was supposed to be preparing for impending battle with the Queen of Dragons so she broke it off and declared lightly, “What we just did will only happen once today, are we clear?”

“Shall I remind you that you were the one who attacked me, for the second time?” Jaime declared returning to their kiss. He brought his golden hand to hold up her small breast and then he dipped his head down so his lips could take her nipple between them.

Brienne shot up straight her thighs clenching around his hips and she argued frustrated that Jaime was not taking her wishes seriously, “You were the one who talked of nothing other than marriage and your aching cock!”

“Which is no longer aching thanks to you.”

She pushed him away not very appreciative of his cavalier attitude. “Good luck finding alternative sleeping chambers this evening. I hear the dog kennels are chilly but available.” Brienne moved to pull up her pants.

“You may say that now My Lady, but I shall not be alarmed if I am roused in the middle of the night.”

“That would be highly unlikely,” answered Brienne shortly.

“Admit it Brienne, we need each other like a bird needs air,” Jaime urged placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brienne rolled her eyes and turned from Jaime unwilling to give him the satisfaction of a reply when she noticed change in light under the surface of a hanging shield on the wall behind them. Her body stiffened in alarm. She stepped closer to examine the spot and discovered a hole in the wall. Someone had been watching them.

“I know I often take words from my imprudent thoughts but you should know that—“Jaime began to speak realizing his faulty actions but Brienne put her hand up to silence him. She gestured towards the hole in the wall.

“Someone was on the other side of this wall,” Brienne explained in a low tone and Jaime examined the hole.

“So we have a voyeur in our midst, every castle has at least one.”

Brienne sighed and pointed towards the hole. “Do you know which room is next to this one?”

Jaime glanced over and peered through. “I thought that was a closet.”

“It is. But this section here goes behind the closet’s boundaries. I believe this may be the end of one of the castles secret passage ways which connects to other passage and byways behind Winterfell’s walls. Only a select few know about these passage ways.”

“Are you suggesting there is a spy within these walls?” Jaime questioned placing his hand on her back and Brienne gave a nod.

“We never did determine who killed Lord Baelish, but I imagine if they could access these passage ways it would have been much easier to get in and get out undetected.”

Jaime gave a nod this time aware of the threat and he asked Brienne, “What do you propose?”

“We need to follow the passage way and see if we can find this person. We must leave no stone unturned. “

“ _We_?” Questioned Jaime wondering if he had miraculously avoided the dog house for the time being.

Brienne grabbed Jaime’s arm and commanded, “Let’s go, and bring your weapon.”

 


	14. Chapter

**Chapter 14**

They had trekked through the tunnels for several hours before finding anything relevant. Jaime who thought he had known most everything there was to know about Winterfell was both surprised and impressed upon finding these intricate series of inside passage ways which expanded throughout the castle allowing for a completely different vantage point for residents and spies alike. It wasn’t until coming to the west tower that they found literal breadcrumbs, which had been pulled out of a sack and were quickly being gobbled up by some rats. Jaime drew his sword and a couple rats scattered but Brienne stopped him from slaying the fearful rodents.

“Do you hear that?”

Jaime leaned over to listen closely. Other than the squeaking rats he heard nothing that was until a moment later there was what sounded like a clinking noise coming from further ahead. Jaime looked to Brienne and gave her a silent nod in reply. Brienne drew her sword and they both set off in the direction of the sound.

Brienne was the first to discover the source. They had reached the end of this particular tunnel and there was an open window. It was very drafty and as the cold air blew inside it caused the pin that held the window shut to ping against the stone surface of the inner wall. Brienne glanced to Jaime thinking whoever had been here must have escaped through this window. She closed the window and replaced the pin when a blur came out of thin air and tackled Jaime to the ground. It all happened so fast but when things came back into focus Brienne realized the assailant had wrestled Jaime onto his back and was holding a knife to his throat.

In a moment of panic, Brienne used her strength to swat the man away with the handle of her sword. “Get off him!” She growled holding her sword down so the tip hovered over the man’s heart. He was someone Brienne had never seen before but the way he was dressed made him appear as if he may have worked for the Stark family in some capacity here at Winterfell.

“Who are you?” Demanded Brienne as Jaime recovered his strength he moved over to hold down the man and remove the knife from his hand.

“Did you kill Lord Baelish?”

“Get off me you Beast!” Growled the man and Jaime moved the knife the man was holding to his neck.

“Answer her or pay with your life.”

The man growled and then bit Brienne on the hand. Brienne cried out in pain as his teeth made imprinted marks on her flesh and Jaime sliced a line in the man’s cheek causing a high pitched whimper in pain to escape from his lips.

“You should not have done that,” Jaime growled in warning.

But to Brienne and Jaime’s surprise the man’s face began to change before their eyes and all of the sudden a new face appeared. Both Brienne and Jaime’s mouths dropped in shock because lying before them was none other than Arya Stark.

It took a moment for Brienne to clear her confused thoughts but when she did she spoke.

“Arya? What are you doing here? Have you been here this whole time?” Brienne questioned wondering what kind of sorcery was involved to allow the young woman to change faces so convincingly.

Arya struggled once again to escape Brienne’s grasp and then she growled, “Let me go.”

“Not until you answer my questions,” replied Brienne sternly. “Tell me what you are doing here.”

Arya glared at Brienne and then Jaime with contempt. She was stubborn at first, refusing to talk but after several long moments she realized she was outnumbered and replied shortly, “I’m looking out for my family, unlike you and your Prince of Darkness here. Now may I go?”

Brienne glanced to Jaime and then she returned to Arya, “No you may not. I pledged my life to your mother to bring you and your sister back here safely but you look different from when we last met. What happened?”

“If you cared so much about my sister, where have you been these last few days? Where were you when Ramsay Bolton was torturing her?”

Brienne glanced away feeling a pang of guilt for not being here for Sansa in her greatest hour of need. But she knew she had to get Arya to talk to she tried to steer things back to her line of questioning.

“Like you, Sansa turned away my help in the beginning. But I found her after she had escaped Bolton and have been with her since, with the exception of the last two days because I was asked to take a temporary leave. I had to obey her command. Now that I have answered your questions, can you please tell me why you are in hiding? Is someone trying to hurt you?”

“I have no enemies. My gift is death, and my reach is far and wide,” Arya added cryptically sending Jaime a warning glare.

“You are saying you have killed?” Questioned Brienne carefully and Arya simply smiled. “Did you kill Lord Baelish Arya?”

Arya lifted her gaze to Brienne and met her blue steadfast gaze with confirmation. “Any who dare to cross my family shall find their names on my list.”

Unsure how to handle this Brienne stated cautiously, “I would like to bring you to your sister.”

Suddenly Arya shot up and replied quite sternly, “No.”

“Arya, there must have been a reason you travelled all this way. It was not just to be a ghost that haunts from the shadows is it?” Questioned Jaime.

“Yes actually. My life as Arya Stark is done. I wish for my sister and brother to remember me the way that I was. Not what I am now.”

Frowning Brienne moved aside so she was no longer pinning Arya down and she closed her eyes feeling grief and empathy for the girl. She must have gone through unmentionable struggles and sacrifices to become this young woman before her. Brienne thought it best to try a different tactic.

“It was very brave of you to kill Lord Baelish. I imagine he put up quite a struggle.”

“Actually, it was easy. I pretended I was Sansa and then slit open his throat in one stroke,” Arya replied simply. Both Brienne and Jaime were surprised by the detachment in Arya’s voice. Brienne even wondered for a moment if it might be for the best to keep Arya’s presence confidential for everyone’s safety. But she wanted to learn a little more before she made her final decision.

“You said you killed many, who else?” Jaime questioned clearly on the same page as Brienne and Arya’s wide soulful gaze flicked with his.

As if she was remarking on a topic as mundane as the weather she rambled off the names of her victims ending with the most surprising of all, “I slit Walder Frey’s throat before telling him that he had just eaten his twin sons whom were baked in his slice of mincemeat pie.”

Brienne appeared horrified after hearing Arya’s confession. Jaime was amazed that this young girl before them, who appeared as innocent as a newborn puppy, was actually a cold blooded killer.

“You see now why I must remain in the shadows?” Explained Arya.

Brienne gave a silent nod and stood up to allow Arya full freedom to move.

“Will you stay here?” Questioned Brienne, but Arya did not give her an answer. Instead she turned towards the window that was once open and pulled out the pin once more to unlatch it. The wind filled the tunnel and the whistles echoed past them eerily.

Arya was about to climb out when Jaime spoke.

“I know what it is like to feel completely alone Arya and to fight for the greater good even when it is not a popular opinion. Trust me when I say a life of solitude is no life at all. At least it’s not a life that is worth living.”

Arya tilted her head and glanced at Jaime through the sides of her eyes.

“You know the only reason I did not kill you earlier is because you removed a name from my list?” Jaime seemed confused and Arya explained. “Your sister, Cersei was on my kill list. She tortured Sansa and made her life a living hell. I know you loved her, more than a sister and brother should. Everyone knew.” Jaime swallowed and dared to glance at Brienne whose eyes were drawn inward. “I thought a man who could love that monster must have been a monster himself. But then you killed her. Your own sister, your twin, and the love of your life. It is yet to be determined whether or not you are a monster worthy of my list.”

Jaime glanced down sadly and Brienne shook her head.

“Sir Jaime is not a monster.”

“Are you just saying that because he is fucking you?” Arya asked bluntly.

“No. I’m saying that because I love him,” replied Brienne.

 “And I love her,” answered Jaime who had come around to place a hand on Brienne’s shoulder.

Arya looked at them oddly and then shrugged her shoulders, “I suppose I have seen stranger pairings.”

She moved her gaze to Jaime and stated, “This still does not explain how you know anything about living a life of solitude. It looks to me like you have moved from one bed to the next. What would someone like you know about isolation?”

Jaime was silent for a moment and Arya turned again when Brienne spoke.

“He knows because he is the Kingslayer, and now a Queenslayer. He killed like you to save people from greater misfortune.”

“What she says is true. The Mad King wanted to burn them all. He even ordered me to kill my own father. So I stabbed him in the back with my sword. My sister had just orchestrated the destruction of the Sept of Baelor with wild fire when I returned from Riverrun. Many lives were lost and it was apparent she was not yet done. I loved her, but that love soured many moons ago. The events that transpired after the loss of my hand changed me.” Jaime looked over to Brienne to make sure she understood that she was the reason for his major change.

“No one trusted me, especially your father whom everyone knew as a just and respected Hand to the King. But the great Eddard Stark had me painted as the villain before I could even explain. I had my reasons, just as you have yours. And that is what we alone must live with because it is the burden we have chosen to bear as a cost to the choices we have made.”

Arya met Jaime’s gaze and he continued. “Having no one to turn to when you have sacrificed everything will transform you into what you claim to be—a ghost. But your sister and brother, after defeating all odds found each other again. They chose each other, they chose life. It’s not too late for you Arya. You could have that too. It’s easy to walk away and become martyred. The hard choice is to stay, to explain. Coming from a man who has hit rock bottom and thought there was no other way out, there is, and that way is love.”

Arya appeared conflicted and Brienne glanced to Jaime.

“Will you consider staying Arya?” Brienne questioned.

Arya was silent at first but then a few moments later Brienne had her answer.

xxx

Standing before Sansa and Jon, Brienne was unsure what to say but luckily she did not have to speak because the surprise and joy expressed by Sansa and her brother after being reunited with their younger sister Arya was explanation enough.  First Jon held Arya followed by Sansa who shed tears upon seeing her younger sister after so many years apart. They would have to re-strategize their choice to leave Winterfell but Brienne was confident that they would work out a solution. There were dark times ahead, of that she was sure. They still had battles to fight but Brienne knew they had made it this far and the further they went together they only seemed to become stronger.

She saw Tormund on their way into the Great Hall and Brienne greeted him cordially. He commended her for convincing Arya to return to her family. Brienne told him she could not have done so without Jaime’s help and Tormund laughed and asked if Jaime needed a skirt this time to convince the youngest sister to return.  

Brienne put her hand on Jaime’s arm to prevent him from doing anything foolish. She knew Jaime was biting his tongue in an effort to keep the peace and she appreciated his effort to censor himself. Tormund soon left and they watched the family reunion unfold before them. After a few moments Brienne remarked to Jaime lowly, “It is good to have them back together. I never imagined this day would come.”

“I must respectfully disagree. After all those months of searching and remaining near Sansa, you had to believe this day would indeed come.”

Brienne smiled faintly in accord and Jaime took her arm. “You are an amazing woman Brienne, never allow anyone to tell you differently.”

Brienne’s face flushed and she shook her head not yet comfortable with Jaime’s flattery she wished to give him the credit he deserved as well, “I could not have done it without your help. You gave me the newly forged armor and Valyrian steel sword, you issued your squire Podrick to assist me, and you have supported my efforts to fulfill Catelyn Stark’s final request. You are a good man Jaime Lannister. I could not marry you if I did not think this true.”

“Shall we go find Sir Davos then?” Asked Jaime in reply.

“Why?” Brienne questioned curiously.

“The rules of triumph clearly state that a celebration is in order after a miracle is performed and the only celebrating I wish to do involves you, naked, and sharing my bed. In order to do this we must marry immediately.”

“Do you not think we should confirm that the Starks are well first?”

“Must you always put a damper on our love life by bringing up business?”

“I merely wish to ensure that everyone is happy before we disappear.”

“The very act of disappearing is impossible if everyone knows where we have gone.”

“Do you enjoy antagonizing everyone or do you have a special fondness for me especially?”

Jaime laughed and asked Brienne through glinting eyes, “I should think the answer to that question is quite obvious?”

Brienne tossed her eyes up and remarked shortly as she noticed Sir Davos enter the Great Hall from the side. “I suppose at least with you as a husband life could never be boring.”

“Yes that is quite true. And a man would never require extra security with you as his wife.”

Brienne smiled smugly and nudged him. “Enough. Let’s go speak with Sir Davos.”

Jaime grinned happily and took Brienne’s hand. “That’s the best idea I have heard yet today.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. If the reviews are good I may consider a sequel that involves a journey to Kingslanding and possible Jon Snow/Dany tryst. Take care and Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
